Das Problem mit zwei Planeten
by scientific ida
Summary: Ein Mann wird tot in einem Londoner Stadtpark aufgefunden. DI Tanya Woods und ihre Kollegen ermitteln, aber etwas an dem Toten ist merkwürdig. Und was ist mit Daniels freundlichem Vorgesetzten los? Da kommen der Doctor und Donna ins Spiel.
1. 1 Der Mann ohne Leben

Schnee fällt leise auf Tunnstate Park, den kleinen Stadtpark in London. Er bedeckt die kahlen Bäume und das hässliche gelbe Gras mit einer dichten, weißen Schicht und verschluckt die Geräusche der umliegenden Großstadt. Der Park ist länglich, nicht länger als ein halber Häuserblock und nicht breiter als zwei Häuser und besteht im Grunde genommen nur aus einer Grünfläche, die von einem Rundweg und Bäumen umgeben ist und in deren Mitte sich zwei diagonale Wege kreuzen. Aber was nennen die naturfremden Londoner nicht alles Park? Die Wege sind aus der Vogelperspektive gerade noch zu erkennen, da seit Beginn des Schneefalls der ein oder Andere auf dem abendlichen Nachhauseweg durch den Tunnstate Park gekommen ist. Richtig, es ist Abend und der Schnee fällt immer heftiger. Aus der Luft, in der die Schneeflocken nur so herumwirbeln, wird der Park stetig unschärfer. Allein die roten Lichter des Staus, der in den Straßen Londons durch den unerwarteten Schneefall hervorgerufen wurde, lassen die Umrisse des Parks erkennen.

Doch uns, werter Leser, sind Umrisse nicht genug. Wir betreten den Tunnstate Park nun am südlichen Ende und machen uns ohne Umschweife auf den Weg über die verschneite Rasenfläche zur Kreuzung der beiden Parkwege. Der Park ist nicht beleuchtet, aber der Schnee reflektiert alles in der Umgebung existierende Licht, sodass die Fläche trotz des dunklen Abendhimmels hellgrau erscheint. Wir nähern uns nun der Kreuzung und erst jetzt zieht etwas auf dem Rasenstück direkt gegenüber von Unserem unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ein Mann liegt am Boden, mit einer dünnen milchigweißen Schneeschicht bedeckt, die Füße von sich gestreckt, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Sein Hut liegt nicht weit entfernt von ihm auf dem Rasen. Im Sommer könnte man meinen, der Fremde beobachte den Himmel und die endlosen Sternenwelten, doch im Dezember, besonders bei dichtem Schneetreiben, erscheint diese Idee eher abwegig, zumal wenn man bedenkt, dass neben dem Mann eine Aktentasche einsam zuschneit und der Mann selber auf Brusthöhe anstelle seines Herzens ein faustgroßes Loch hat. Er liegt in einer kleinen dunklen Lache. Sie ist nicht von Schnee bedeckt, muss also noch zu warm dafür sein. Angst ergreift uns und wir drehen uns mehrmals auf der Stelle, spähen hinüber zu den dunklen Bäumen, doch in keiner Richtung können wir etwas durch das Schneetreiben erkennen. Die Angst wandelt sich in Panik, als wir begreifen, dass wir ungeschützt auf einer großen hellgrauen Fläche stehen und nur, weil wir nichts in den Schatten der Bäume sehen können, das nicht bedeutet, dass uns keiner beobachten kann. Stocksteif bleiben wir stehen und versuchen in der Stille, die der Schnee verursacht etwas zu hören und hoffen doch, dass dies nicht passiert. Schließlich fischen wir mit zitternden Händen unser Handy aus der Manteltasche und wählen 911.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

„Ein Passant hat eine Leiche in Tunnstate Park gefunden." Ohne anzuklopfen betrat DS Oliver Kingston das Büro von DI Tanya Woods im Londoner Polizeirevier Hollymeadows. Woods, eine dünne, farbige Mittdreißigerin, war gerade dabei gewesen ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken und dem Großteil ihrer Kollegen zu folgen, der den Weg nach Hause schon angetreten hatte, aber jetzt hielt sie in der Bewegung inne. „Die Streife, die zuerst da war, sagt, dem armen Typen sei das Herz rausgeballert worden. Spurensicherung und so sind schon da oder unterwegs," fügte Kingston in seinem schottischen Akzent hinzu. Woods schnappte sich einen Notizblock von ihrem Schreibtisch, schlüpfte in ihre gefütterte Jacke, griff sich noch ihre Handschuhe und musste eine Weile suchen, bis sie ihre Mütze sowie ihre zwei Schals fand, als ihr der spöttische Blick ihres Kollegen auffiel. Kingston stand mit offener Lederjacke da, in einer Hand Notizblock und Stift, welche er jetzt langsam in einer Jackentasche verstaute, in der anderen Hand weder Schal, noch Mütze, geschweige denn Handschuhe. „Haben wir's bald?" fragte er. „Was denn?" entgegnete Woods. „Mal in den Kalender geschaut? Es ist Dezember und schweinekalt da draußen. Kann ich bei dir mitfahren?" Kingston grinste, dann nickte er und wandte sich zum Gehen. Tanya Woods folgte ihm. „Soviel zum Thema Feierabend."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nur zwei Stadtteile nördlich von ihnen, in Stevenall, machte Daniel Cleeveland tatsächlich Feierabend. Er arbeitete in der Rechtsabteilung des größten britischen Pharmazieunternehmens, EURIS, und hatte gerade seinen Bericht zu der letzten Kundenklage, die er für sein Unternehmen gewonnen hatte, fertig geschrieben. Den Bericht würden sowohl die Chemiker als auch Juristen zu lesen bekommen, also hatte Daniel sich Mühe geben müssen, beide Seiten akribisch genau darzustellen. Dennoch wusste er, dass dies dazu führen würde, dass weder die Chemiker, noch die Juristen den Bericht ganz verstehen würden, außer natürlich seine nächsten Kollegen, die ähnlich wie er Naturwissenschaften und Jura studiert hatten. Trotz allem war Daniel stolz auf seinen Bericht, und er hoffte, dass auch sein neuer Vorgesetzter die Brillanz seines Schreibens erkannte und ihn eventuell für eine Gehaltserhöhung vorschlagen würde. Er konnte sich zwar nicht über seinen derzeitigen Verdienst beschweren, schließlich hatte er keine Familie beziehungsweise Partnerin, aber mit etwas mehr Lohn könnte er sich eventuell im nächsten Urlaub die Japanreise gönnen, die er nun schon so lange anstrebte. Aber wie gesagt, das hing davon ab, wie Daniels neuer Vorgesetzter, der Abteilungsleiter Mr. Goldman über seine Arbeit entscheiden würde.

Mr. Goldman, der ein älterer, schlanker Herr mit schmalem Gesicht und grauen Schläfen war, arbeitete nun seit einem halben Jahr für EURIS. Daniel wusste nicht, wo er vorher sein Geld verdient hatte, jedenfalls hatte Mr. Goldman seit seiner Ankunft bereits diverse Veränderungen in seiner Abteilung durchgeführt und alle Angestellten waren sich einig, dass diese Umgestaltungen allgemeine Verbesserungen mit sich gebracht hatten. Goldman hatte die Trennwände zwischen den Tischen in dem Großraumbüro entfernen lassen, sodass nun jeder die anderen sehen konnte und er hatte die Kommunikation zwischen den Juristen, die somit ermöglicht wurde, auch aktiv ermutigt. Seitdem war Daniel mit weitaus mehr Leuten zum Lunch essen gegangen, als er sich vorher bewusst war, dass es überhaupt in seiner Abteilung gab. Vor Goldman hatte es ein paar Mitarbeiter gegeben, die dazu tendiert hatten, durch Lästerei und lächerlich altmodische Verhaltensweisen, wie anderen den Locher wegzunehmen, das Arbeitsklima zu bedrücken. Schon kurz nach seiner Ankunft hatte Goldman mit diesen Leuten jeweils unter vier Augen gesprochen und seitdem schienen sich diese Mitarbeiter wie vernünftige, ja sogar nette Erwachsene, die sie vielleicht auch waren (das heißt, nett. Erwachsen waren sie natürlich), zu verhalten. Goldman hatte ebenfalls darauf geachtet, dass seine Kollegen (er adressierte sie immer als Kollegen, nie als etwas, das darauf hingewiesen hätte, dass er selbst sich in einer deutlich höheren Stellung befand) nicht zu viele, beziehungsweise nicht zu häufig Überstunden machten. Er begründete dies mit der Theorie, dass seine Juristen effektiver arbeiten würden und bessere Leistung erbrächten, wenn sie genügend Zeit zur Verfügung hatten, ihren Beruf auch mal mit Abstand zu betrachten und wo könne man das besser als zuhause. Daniel war es zuerst ein bisschen unnötig vorgekommen, frühzeitig nach Hause zu gehen, da dort niemand auf ihn wartete und sich seine Freizeitbeschäftigungen auf das Wochenende begrenzten. Aber seit er im Zuge von Goldmans Maßnahmen auch mit mehr Kollegen bekannt war, nutzen er und viele von ihnen nun auch die Abende in der Woche, um sich im Pub oder zum Abendessen zu treffen. Kurzum, alle Juristen von EURIS begrüßten Goldmans Anwesenheit. Und selbst trotz der Tatsache, dass Goldman irritierende Augen hatte, die keine Iris zu haben schienen, und denen sie mit ihren Blicken zuerst immer auszuweichen versuchten, unterhielt sich inzwischen jeder gerne mit dem Abteilungsleiter, der einen angenehmen Humor besaß und die Leute gerne anzulächeln schien. Über seinen privaten Hintergrund wusste niemand etwas und seine Augen schob jeder auf einen genetischen Grund. Daniel Cleeveland machte sich jedenfalls kaum noch Gedanken darüber, packte entschieden seine hellbraune Lederumhängetasche und war schon auf den Weg zur U-Bahn.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Als Tanya Woods und Oliver Kingston am Tunnstate Park ankamen, waren bereits Scheinwerfer für die Beamten der Spurensicherung aufgestellt worden. Der anhaltende Schneefall und die Schneedecke, die sich überall ausgebreitet hatte, erschwerten die Arbeit und teilweise setzten die Polizisten bereits kleinere Wärmestrahler ein, um den Schnee zu schmelzen. Kingston und Woods blieben zunächst kurz am Rande des Treibens stehen und beobachteten es eine Weile, bis ein kugeliger Mann von geringer Höhe geradewegs auf die beiden zusteuerte. Als er bei ihnen ankam, wischte er sich mit einer Hand ein paar Tropfen geschmolzenen Schnees von der Halbglatze, in der sich das Scheinwerferlicht weiß spiegelte. Tanya Woods lächelte.

„DCI Rodwick, gut sie schon hier zu sehen! Wir haben gehört, es gäbe hier eine Leiche und wollten schauen, ob wir noch was abbekommen können." DCI Rodwick musste unwillkürlich grinsen, dann erhob er scherzend den rechten Zeigefinger. „DI Woods, man hat Sie nicht zum DI gemacht, damit Sie am Tatort Witze reißen können." Er wandte sich Woods großem, muskulösem Begleiter zu. „DCI Rodwick. Und Sie sind?" Kingston stellte sich kurz vor, Rodwick lächelte ihm zu, dann wurde seine Miene ernst. „Also. Die Leiche. Kommen Sie doch einfach mit nach hier drüben und machen sich ein Bild. Der Passant, der die Polizei gerufen hat, ist schon von meinen Leuten befragt worden. War wohl auf dem Heimweg von der Arbeit. Unser Toter hier übrigens auch, nach allem was wir bis jetzt wissen. Eine Aktentasche lag neben ihm. Unwahrscheinlich, dass es die eines flüchtenden Täters gewesen sein kann, aber das werden die Spurenleute schon klarstellen. Hier wären wir."

Tanya Woods blickte auf die Beine eines Mannes. Über den Oberkörper und, wie Tanya nun etwas beklommen feststellte, eine Blutlache beugten sich Beamte von der Spurensicherung. Die Beine steckten in Jeans und Turnschuhen. Das wunderte sie. „Sie sagten, er wäre von der Arbeit gekommen. Weiß man welche?" Rodwick nickte. „In seiner Aktentasche waren Unterlagen einer Fotomodelagentur, Filme und eine Kamera. Die Agentur ist hier ganz in der Nähe. Wir haben schon jemanden hingeschickt. Ach, und er trug keinerlei Identifikationspapiere sich. Kein Pass, kein Führerschein, kein gar nichts. Aber wir glauben, durch die Agentur können wir ihn schnell identifizieren, denn Sie müssen sich mal seine Augen anschauen." Rodwick wies die Spurensicherung an, kurz zur Seite zu treten, was diese auch etwas mürrisch taten. Das Gesicht des Toten ließ ihn Woods auf ein Alter von etwa Mitte 30 schätzen. Es war von dichtem, kurzem, braunem Haar umgeben. Sein Mund war geschlossen, seine Augen standen sperrangelweit offen. Woods fragte sich, ob das schon immer so gewesen war, oder ob erst der Arzt sie geöffnet hatte. Als sie näher trat, um sich die Augen des Mannes, wie Rodwick gesagt hatte, genauer anzuschauen, erschauderte sie kurz.

Sie waren bis auf die großen Pupillen völlig weiß. Anscheinend besaßen sie keine Iris. Tanya Woods beugte sich über das Gesicht. Nein, es konnte keinen Zweifel geben. Der Iris mangelte es nicht an Melanin, es gab sie schlicht und einfach nicht. Sie richtete sich langsam wieder auf und gab Kingston die Möglichkeit sich die Augen des Toten genauer anzuschauen. „Aber," murmelte dieser langsam, dann wandte er sich DI Woods zu. „Aber, ist das denn überhaupt möglich?" Statt Woods antwortete ein Beamter der Spurensicherung, den sie als Pete Townsend von einem früheren Fall wieder erkannte. „Nun. Offensichtlich scheint es möglich zu sein. Jedenfalls könnte das die Sonnenbrille erklären, die wir in seiner äußeren Manteltasche gefunden haben. Auch recht gewöhnungsbedürftig, so eine Sonnenbrille im grauen Londoner Winter. Was dadurch jedenfalls nicht erklärt wird, ist die Wunde, die ihm zugefügt wurde." Woods, die sich gegenüber zugeben musste, dass sie den Brustkorb des Mannes mit ihren Blicken bis jetzt vermieden hatte, kam nun nicht mehr darum herum, sich mit dem Grund für die Blutlache genauer zu beschäftigen. Pete Townsend fuhr fort. „Die Wunde ist etwa tennisballgroß. Ein Projektil dieser Größe würden wir normalerweise nicht übersehen, dennoch haben wir nichts gefunden. Das heißt entweder hat der Täter es mitgenommen, oder..." Er unterbrach sich kurz. Rodwick, Woods und Kingston starrten ihn an. „Was oder?" fragte Kingston ungeduldig. „Oder es gab gar kein Projektil. Sehen Sie hier an den Rändern der Schusswunde sind Verbrennungen zu sehen. An einigen Stellen innerhalb des Lochs im Körper scheint Hitze die Wunde auch schon geschlossen zu haben. Aber bei weitem nicht überall, wie man an der Menge an Blut sieht. Ich möchte hier keine irren Vermutungen anstellen, aber es könnte sein, dass es sich bei der Waffe um eine Art Laser gehandelt hat."

Die drei Kriminalbeamten traten ein bisschen von der Leiche des Mannes zurück, um die Leute von der Spurensicherung weiter ihre Arbeit machen zu lassen und ließen sich währenddessen über ein paar weitere Details aufklären. Offensichtlich war der Tote unbewaffnet gewesen, wenn seine Waffe nicht entfernt worden war; das, was ihm die Wunde beigebracht hatte, hatte ihn frontal von vorne erwischt; die Wucht muss ihn von seinen Füßen gehoben haben; seine Arme waren zu dem Zeitpunkt vermutlich schon erhoben, da seine Hände sonst nicht oberhalb seines Kopfes gelandet wären. Woods fasste die letzten Erkenntnisse auf ihre Art zusammen. „Es war also eine Hinrichtung?" fragte sie in die Runde. „Das ist zu vermuten, aber wir sollten keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen," warnte DCI Rodwick. Plötzlich klingelte sein Handy. Er zog es aus einer Brusttasche seines Mantels und warf einen kurzen Blick drauf. „Das ist DC Franklin, den ich zur Agentur geschickt habe," sagte Rodwick und ging dran. Er bedeutete DI Woods Notizen zu machen. Sie nahm ihren Notizblock zur Hand und schrieb mit, was Rodwick am Telefon zu wiederholen schien. „Adam Black... Howarville Rd... Munsfield... Ja, hab ich... Fotograf, gut, ja, das dachten wir uns... das ist schon alles?... Nein, wir machen das." Er legte auf und schaute energisch in die Runde „Los geht's. Wir fahren zu ihm nach Hause." Er fixierte Kingston mit seinem Blick. „Kann ich bei Ihnen mitfahren?" Hinter Rodwick wurde die Leiche des Mannes ohne Iris, der offensichtlich Adam Black geheißen hatte, endlich eingepackt und abtransportiert.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kingston schwenkte sein Auto aus der Parklücke in den stockenden Verkehr. Die Rushhour, die in London ewig zu währen schien, neigte sich ihrem Ende zu. Rodwick hatte auf dem Weg zum Auto wiederholt, was ihm am Telefon gesagt worden war. Offensichtlich hatte man den Toten in der Fotoagentur sofort auf dem Foto, das DC Franklin mitgegeben worden war, erkannt und identifizieren können. Offensichtlich war aber auch, dass zumindest diejenigen von Blacks Kollegen, die um die Uhrzeit noch da waren, kaum etwas über sein Privatleben wussten. Einer hatte sich schließlich wohl dazu bereit erklärt, die Sekretärin anzurufen, um nach Adam Blacks Adresse zu fragen. Der Tote hatte in Munsfield gewohnt, in einem Stadtteil, der für seine Yuppie-Bewohnerschaft bekannt war. Auf dem Weg dahin schaltete Kingston den Polizeifunk an. DCI Rodwick, der neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz saß, griff zum Armaturenbrett und drückte den Knopf für Radio. „Gönn uns mal eine Pause." Im Radio sangen die Cranberries ‚Don't analyse, don't analyse, don't go that way.' Tanya Woods musste unwillkürlich an die Augen des Toten denken. Stammten sie von einer genetischen Mutation? Hieß das dann, dass so was häufiger vorkam? Woods konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, schon einmal solche Augen gesehen zu haben. Was, wenn Adam Black krank gewesen war? Hatte das Fehlen der Iris etwas mit seinem Tod zu tun? Und, das Wichtigste, im Moment, würden sie wohl in seiner Wohnung Hinweise darauf finden? DI Woods blickte hinaus auf die Bürgersteige, auf denen die Londoner das unmögliche Unterfangen versuchten, zum einem dem Schneematsch und zum anderen sich gegenseitig auszuweichen. Schon bald hatten sie Munsfield erreicht.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Daniel Cleeveland schloss die Eingangstür seines kleinen Reihenhauses in Hammerton später auf, als er erwartet hatte. Dabei hätte er sich doch denken können, dass die Busse in dem Schneematsch, der auf den Straßen lag, kaum vorwärts kommen würden, dachte er sich. Er konnte ja verstehen, dass alle Autofahrer bei dem Wetter langsamer fuhren, um nicht Gefahr zu laufen auszurutschen, er hätte es ja nicht anders getan, wenn er Auto fahren würde, aber jetzt hatte der kleine Tesco eine Straße weiter schon geschlossen und Daniel hatte kein Brot mehr. Er könnte natürlich zu einem etwas weiter entfernten Supermarkt laufen, der 24/7 offen hatte, aber ihm war von der Gang von der Bushaltestelle zu seiner Wohnung kalt und seine Schuhe waren unangenehm feucht. Er beschloss, stattdessen Nudeln zu kochen und setzte in der Küche, die man bestenfalls als platzsparend bezeichnen konnte, Wasser auf. Als er feststellte, dass er auch keine Nudeln mehr hatte, seufzte er, öffnete das Tiefkühlfach seines Kühlschranks und nahm eine Pizza heraus. Dann schaltete er den Ofen an. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Kundenklage, an der er in den vergangenen Wochen gearbeitet hatte, ihn so beschäftigt hatte, dass er seinen kleinen Haushalt nicht mehr im Blick hatte. Doch als er nachsah, war auch keine Milch mehr im Kühlschrank. Dann würde er seinen Tee wohl ohne trinken müssen. Bevor er die Pizza aus dem Ofen nahm, schaltete er einen Musiksender an. Die Cranberries liefen gerade, aber er wusste nicht mit welchem Lied. Mann, war das lange her, dass die in waren. Schweigend und in Gedanken versunken aß er in der Küche sein Abendessen.

Später sah er im Wohnzimmer mit einer Tasse Tee noch die Nachrichten auf einem Londoner TV-Sender. Die Nachrichtensprecherin sprach von den Verkehrstaus, die es heute seit Beginn des Schneefalls gegeben hatte und wies alle Zuschauer an, vorsichtig zu fahren, weil der Schneematsch in der Nacht frieren würde. Dann wechselte sie das Thema und kam auf eine Leiche zu sprechen, die im Tunnstate Park gefunden worden war. Eine Kamera zeigte den kleinen Stadtpark, wie er im Schneetreiben von Scheinwerfern weiß erleuchtet wurde und wie Menschen an einer Stelle auf dem Boden herumkrochen, als wenn sie etwas suchten. Der Journalist des Senders interviewte einen Polizeibeamten, doch der konnte oder wollte dem Journalisten nichts über den Toten erzählen. Er sagte nur, dass von Mord ausgegangen werde, aber man noch Hinweise auf den Täter suche. Er rief die Bevölkerung dazu auf, die Polizei davon zu informieren, wenn man an dem Abend in der Umgebung gewesen wäre und etwas Verdächtiges bemerkt hätte, zum Beispiel einen Menschen mit einer Waffe. Der Journalist fragte, was für eine Waffe, woraufhin der Beamte einen Moment stutzte, so als hätte er das gar nicht sagen dürfen. Dann sagte er, das wisse man noch nicht genau, das werde der Waffenexperte der Polizei in den folgenden Tagen noch herausfinden. Daniel Cleeveland musste grinsen. Wenn er jemanden mit einer Pistole getötet hätte, dann würde er wohl kaum offen mit ihr herumlaufen. Aber man wusste ja nie...

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Adam Blacks Wohnung lag in einem sanierten Appartement-Gebäude. An der Eingangstür drückten die Kriminalkommissare auf den Klingelknopf, auf den säuberlich BLACK geschrieben worden war. Sie erhielten keine Antwort. Sie klingelten noch zweimal erfolglos, bis hinter ihnen eine mittelalte Dame in Mantel und mit kleinem Hund erschien. Auf Nachfrage Woods stellte sich heraus, dass sie Joan Kurtz hieß und auf einem Geschoss mit Adam Black wohnte. Auch sie kam sofort auf seine weißen Augen zu sprechen und auf dem Foto, das Rodwick ihr vorhielt, erkannte sie ihn direkt. Dann erzählte sie, dass sie im Großen und Ganzen leider weniger von ihm mitbekäme. Er sei sehr zurückhaltend, aber stets höflich, wie sie betonte. Mit einem Mal runzelte sie ihre Stirn. „Wieso fragen Sie eigentlich? Ist er in Schwierigkeiten?" Sie sah Woods herausfordernd an. „Nein, jetzt nicht mehr," antwortete diese. „Er ist tot. Mrs Kurtz, sagen Sie uns doch, hatte Black Familie? Oder wohnte er vielleicht mit jemandem zusammen? Es scheint niemand zuhause zu sein." Mrs Kurtz verneinte die Frage. Sie hätte ihn nie mit jemandem zusammen gesehen, sagte sie. Dann erklärte sie, dass sie es furchtbar kalt fände und nun gerne in ihre Wohnung gehen würde, wenn die Beamten keine Fragen mehr an sie hätten, was Rodwick verneinte. Kingston trat von der Tür weg und sie schloss auf. DCI Rodwick folgte ihr in den Hauseingang. Tanya Woods blieb zögernd davor stehen und blickte ihn fragend an. Rodwick kramte in einer seiner tiefen Manteltaschen und zog triumphierend einen Schlüsselbund hervor. „Wir müssen ja nicht immer gleich alles kaputtmachen, wenn wir in eine Wohnung gehen, deren Bewohner tot ist." Woods und Kingston folgten ihm und der Dame in den Aufzug, wo Mrs Kurtz auf den Knopf für den fünften Stock drückte. Der Fahrstuhl befand sich in einem verzierten Eisengestell. Offenbar war er noch alt und ebenfalls, wie das ganze Haus auch, saniert worden. Trotzdem quietschte er, als sie hochfuhren. Woods stieg als erste aus, als sie den fünften Stock erreicht hatten. Auf der Etage lagen drei Wohnungen. Mrs Kurtz verabschiedete sich und schloss die Linke auf.

DCI Rodwick wartete, bis sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und trat dann auf die rechte Wohnung zu. Er klingelte noch einmal. Doch außer dem Läuten selbst blieb es hinter der Tür still. Daraufhin steckte er Blacks Schlüssel in das Schloss und öffnete die Tür. Er trat zuerst ein. Im Schimmer des Lichts vom Treppenhaus fand er den Lichtschalter im Eingangsbereich und betätigte ihn. Der Flur war länglich, weiß tapeziert und vollkommen leer bis auf eine Vorrichtung zum Jackenaufhängen direkt beim Eingang und drei Türen, die vom Flur abgingen. Zwei, zur rechten von ihnen, schienen zur Rückseite des Hauses zu zeigen, während eine am Ende des Ganges nach links und somit zur Straße zeigte. Es standen keine Schuhe herum und auf dem Jackenhänger hing keine Jacke. Kingston öffnete die erste Tür nach rechts. Es handelte sich um die Küche. In ihr befanden sich die üblichen Küchenmöbel und –einrichtungen, wie Herd und Kühlschrank, aber auch sie war penibel aufgeräumt und es schien nichts Unnötiges herumzustehen. Woods öffnete den Kühlschrank. Er enthielt zwei Salatköpfe, mehrere Gurken und grüne Paprika. „Wir scheinen es mit einem Vegetarier zu tun zu haben," verkündete sie den anderen. „Mit einer Vorliebe für frische Kräuter," ergänzte Kingston, der zum Fensterbrett am Ende der Küche getreten war und sich die Blumenkästen davor anschaute. Rodwick trat hinaus auf den Flur und öffnete die nächste Tür. Darin befand sich das Bad. Es war schmal, trotzdem befand sich sogar eine Waschmaschine darin. Genau wie der Flur und die Küche, schien es leer zu sein, so, als ob es kaum benutzt würde. Eine einsame Shampooflasche stand auf der Ablage in der Dusche. Über dem Waschbecken hing ein Spiegel. Weder eine Zahnbürste noch Handtücher waren zu sehen.

Schließlich betraten sie über den Flur das letzte Zimmer. DI Tanya Woods erwartete, dass es das Schlaf- und Wohnzimmer sei und hoffte, dass sie nun auf mehr persönliche Gegenstände stoßen würden. Was das erste betraf, so wurde sie nicht enttäuscht. Sie fanden ein gemachtes Bett, sowie einen Schreibtisch direkt vor dem Fenster. Auf dem Schreibtisch befand ein Laptop und vor dem Tisch stand ein altmodischer Sessel. In der Ecke hinter der Tür befand sich ein Schrank. Kingston öffnete ihn und fand eine geringe Menge an Kleidung vor. Dennoch wirkte alles auf Woods sehr unpersönlich. In diesem Zustand würde sie vielleicht ein Zimmer möbliert untervermieten, aber selber darin wohnen? Inzwischen hatte DCI Rodwick die Schreibtischschubladen geöffnet und zog einen Atlas der Erde und des Sonnensystems, sowie ein ebenso großes und schweres Lexikon in englischer Sprache hervor. Beide schienen relativ neu zu sein. In der dritten und untersten Schublade schließlich fanden sie einen Pass. DCI Rodwick nahm ihn heraus und blätterte darin herum. Er war Ende Juni ausgestellt worden, war noch nicht digital und beinhaltete keinerlei Visastempel. Laut dem Pass war Adam Black 32 Jahre alt und in London geboren. „Dass ihn dann keiner seiner Kollegen genauer kennt, wundert mich," bemerkte Tanya Woods. „Ach, Sie wissen doch," entgegnete Rodwick. „London ist groß und anonym. Hier nicht aufzufallen ist nicht schwer. Hier aufzufallen ist hingegen kaum möglich. Ein enormes Loch in der Brust ist da schon eine große Hilfe. Aber Spaß beiseite. Blacks Wohnung ist so unpersönlich, wie ich selten eine Wohnung gesehen habe. Nun. Woran kann das liegen? Er könnte frisch eingezogen sein und noch woanders seine persönlichen Gegenstände haben, denn ansonsten würden hier Kisten herumstehen. Wie werden die Wohnungsgesellschaft jedenfalls kontaktieren, DS Kingston, das machen Sie morgen früh. Oder aber, er könnte es so spartanisch gewollt haben. Vielleicht zieht er häufig um, - und wenn ja, dann müssen wir herausfinden warum, - jedenfalls wäre er dann möglicherweise darauf angewiesen wenig zu besitzen, um sich nicht jedes Mal einen großen Kopf um das Packen machen zu müssen. Wir müssen auf jeden Fall etwas über seinen Hintergrund herausfinden. Woods, sie überprüfen morgen, ob er hier im Bezirk beim Einwohnermeldeamt gemeldet ist."

DI Tanya Woods nickte. Ihr war bewusst, dass Rodwick zurzeit nur vage Vermutungen anstellen konnte. Die Wohnung war so gewöhnlich, ja nahezu langweilig, dass sie keine genauen Rückschlüsse auf Adam Black ziehen konnte. Es stimmte zwar, dass nicht nur Besitztümer etwas über den Besitzer aussagten, sondern auch die Abwesenheit von Eigentum etwas mitteilen konnte, aber im Allgemeinen war das die schwierigere Variante und im Augenblick konnte Tanya Woods keine anderen Mutmaßungen treffen als, dass Adam Black eine äußerst langweilige Person gewesen sein musste. Aber dazu wiederum passte sein Fotografenberuf nicht. Und überhaupt, warum waren hier gar keine Fotografien? Kingston unterbrach ihre Gedanken. „Oder er war depressiv," schlug er vor. Rodwick sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Sie sind Schotte, nicht war? Schotten scheinen immer gleich von einem schwermütigen Geist ausgehen zu müssen." „Nein, im Ernst," entgegnete DS Kingston leicht gekränkt. „Ich habe gelesen, dass depressive Menschen manchmal auf alle anderen Menschen weitgehend normal wirken, aber ihren persönlichen Lebensbereich so karg wie möglich halten, um sich selbst zu bestrafen." Er klang wie ein Lehrbucheintrag, stellte Woods fest, und Kingston bestätigte ihre Gedanken auch sofort. „Ich will zur Kriminalpsychologie." „Nun gut," unterbrach Rodwick ihn schon milder. „Dann soll sich mal ein Kriminalpsychologe Blacks Wohnung anschauen. Fürs erste reicht das hier. Wir werden den Laptop mitnehmen und unserem Spezialisten geben, der soll schauen, ob er irgendetwas Hilfreiches findet. DS Kingston, können Sie mich zum Revier fahren?"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In den frühen Morgenstunden, als es in London am ruhigsten ist, als die meisten Clubbesucher nach Hause oder zu Freunden gegangen sind und die frühesten Arbeiter und Angestellten gerade erst aufwachen, als eine orange gestreifte Katze eine schmale, unbeleuchtete Verbindung zwischen zwei parallelen Wohnstraßen im Herzen Londons entlang schleicht und hier und da auf dem gefrorenen Schneematsch ausrutscht, da wird sie von einem schwachen, bläulichen Flackern vor sich überrascht, welches von einem undefinierbaren Geräusch begleitet wird, eine Mischung zwischen Rauschen und Chorgesang. Das Flackern wird schnell stärker und zu einem regelmäßigen Leuchten und schließlich erkennt die Katze, wie sich vor ihren Augen eine übermenschengroße blaue Box materialisiert. Eine altmodische Polizeibox. Das Leuchten von der Spitze der Box erlischt, dafür öffnet sich die Tür und ein Lichtstrahl fällt durch die Dunkelheit auf die Katze, die vor Schreck hinter einen Mauervorsprung springt. In Sicherheit lugt sie hinter den Steinen hervor und sieht die Umrisse eines Mannes in einem langen offenen Mantel, der in der Türöffnung steht, die Arme in die Seiten gestemmt. Dann marschiert er los. „Ah, London! Endlich!" hört sie ihn sagen. Er bleibt einen Augenblick stehen und dreht sich halb in Richtung der Polizeibox, die Hände in die Manteltaschen gesteckt. Eine rothaarige Frau folgt ihm. „Welches Jahr?" fragt sie. Der Mann dreht sich wieder in Richtung der Katze und als er weiter auf sie zuläuft, hechtet sie den Gang zu der einen Straße zurück. Die Antwort bekommt sie nicht mehr mit.

.

.

.

Vielen Dank an meine beta-Leserin RawenclawBabe, die alle meine grammatikalischen Anglizismen und andere Fehler entdeckt und mich darauf hinweist!

Nächstes Kapitel in ein paar Tagen! Freue mich über Kommentare.


	2. 2 Die Suche beginnt

Schweißgebadet wachte Daniel Cleeveland fünf Minuten vor seinem Wecker auf. Die letzten wirren Traumbilder zogen noch einmal vor seinem Auge vorbei.

Er im Gerichtssaal, Mr Goldman im Zeugenstand, einer von Daniels Freunden im Publikum. Dieser deutet mit den Fingern auf seine Augen, dann auf Mr Goldman. Der junge Anwalt schaut zu Mr Goldman, aber der ist dem Richter zugewandt.

Daniel schaltete den Alarm aus, bevor er angehen konnte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Noch bevor er aufstand, hatte er den Traum vergessen. Da er gestern weder Brot noch Milch gekauft hatte, beschloss er im Café zu frühstücken. Nachdem er geduscht und sich fertiggemacht hatte, trat er vor seine Haustür und erschauderte leicht. Der Himmel hatte noch lange nicht den hellen Grauton angenommen, den er im Laufe des Tages wohl erreichen würde, aber es war auch nicht mehr Nacht. Trotzdem war es bitterkalt und Daniel hatte das Gefühl, sein Gesicht, aber besonders seine Nase zöge sich bereits nach den ersten Schritten zusammen. Nach zwei Straßen erreichte er sein Café und war froh, erstmal wieder im Warmen zu sein. Er bestellte Darjeeling und Milch, zwei Brötchen mit Lemon Curd und Orangenmarmelade und den Guardian. Bevor sein Frühstück gebracht wurde, notierte er sich eine Einkaufsliste, die er nach Feierabend abarbeiten würde. Während er aß, blätterte er in der Zeitung. Es war noch mehr Schnee für den Tag angesagt, aber am Abend würde es wohl aufklaren. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr bezahlte Daniel Cleeveland und bemühte sich seinen Bus noch zu bekommen. Er kam zwar ein bisschen zu spät zur Haltestelle, aber der Bus auch, weil die Straßen immer noch glatt waren.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Als Daniel an dem Morgen die EURIS Zentralstelle erreichte, war DI Tanya Woods bereits seit einer Stunde im Dienst und trank ihren zweiten Kaffee. DS Kingston, der ihr gegenüber saß, trank Tee und berichtete von dem Gespräch mit Blacks Wohnungsverwaltung, das er gerade geführt hatte. Offensichtlich bewohnte Black seine Wohnung seit Juni, und zahlte regelmäßig Miete. Die Frau von der Verwaltung hatte Kingston den Namen der Bank gesagt, von der aus das Geld überwiesen wurde. Er hatte sich mit der Bank in Kontakt gesetzt und der Sachbearbeiter hatte ihm, nach einer kurzen telefonischen Identitätsbestätigung durch DCI Rodwick, bestätigt, dass Adam Black bei ihnen Kunde war und versprochen, so bald wie möglich Blacks Kontobewegungen zu e-mailen.

„Haben wir ein Glück, dass Black tot ist," sinnierte DI Tanya Woods für einen Moment. „Wäre er lebendig, bräuchten wir richterliche Beschlüsse und das alles, um an seine Daten heranzukommen." Sie fing an, Kingston im Gegenzug von ihren morgendlichen Aktivitäten zu berichten. „Ich habe da bei der Einwohnermeldebehörde vorbeigeschaut, die Blacks Pass ausgestellt hat," begann sie. „Die sagen: Ja, der ist bei uns seit Juni gemeldet, aber wir können Ihnen nicht sagen, wo er vorher gewohnt hat. Ich sage: Warum können Sie das nicht? Ich bin von der Kriminalpolizei. Brauchen Sie erst seinen Totenschein? Und die sagen: Es täte ihnen ja Leid, aber sie könnten es mir deswegen nicht sagen, weil sie absolut keine Angaben zu seinen früheren Wohnsitzen besäßen, da hätte wohl jemand bei der Anmeldung geschlampt."

Tanya Woods blickte Kingston an. „Das ist doch einfach zu auffällig. Wir haben einen Pass, der im Juni ausgestellt wurde, eine Wohnung, die seit Juni bewohnt wird und einen anscheinend schlampigen Eintrag in einem Londoner Einwohnermeldeamt, der im Juni gemacht wurde. Und es gibt weder Anhaltspunkte dafür, wo er vorher war, noch Hinweise auf Freunde oder Familie. Alles, was wir wissen, ist, dass er in London geboren wurde. Fehlt nur noch, dass er auch seit Juni bei seiner Fotoagentur beschäftigt ist. Kingston, könnten Sie das gleich überprüfen?"

Der DS machte sich sofort auf den Weg. Einen Augenblick später ertönte Woods Handy mit dem Sound von Children of Sanchez. Sie ging dran. Es war DCI Rodwick. „Woods, begleiten Sie mich heute in, ähh, drei Stunden zum Pathologen. Bis dahin müsste der schon einiges herausgefunden haben. Ich komme bei Ihnen vorbei. Kann DS Kingston uns fahren?" Tanya Woods grinste. „Ich frag ihn mal. Kommen Sie einfach."

Kingston erschien mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen in der Tür. „Black ist seit Juli in der Agentur. Sie haben mir gesagt, wie sehr sie sein Ableben bedauerten, er wäre so ein wertvoller Mitarbeiter gewesen, seine Fotos hätten zu den Besten der Agentur gehört. Die Sekretärin sagte, seine Bilder hätten den Betrachter immer stark auf einer emotionalen Ebene angesprochen. Was meinst du, ob wir die Bilder mal sehen können?" DI Tanya Woods nickte. „Ich denke doch, dass das möglich sein sollte. Übrigens hätten wir hier dann auch schon ein Motiv: Neid. Ein anderer erfolgreicher Fotograf neidet Black seinen schnellen Aufstieg in der Branche, kann es nicht ertragen seine eigenen Kunden abwandern zu sehen und bestellt einen Killer. Du hast Recht, wir sollten uns auf jeden Fall mal die Bilder ansehen.

Aber nun zu was anderem, was mir gerade eingefallen ist: Adam Black scheint vor Juni praktisch nicht zu existieren. Was wir tun sollten, ist, einmal beim Zeugenschutzprogramm nachzufragen, ob er einer ihrer Schützlinge ist. Wenn er tatsächlich anstrebte, im Fotografenberuf erfolgreich zu werden, ist es zwar unwahrscheinlich, dass ihm eine neue Identität verschafft wurde um ihn zu verstecken, aber vielleicht konnte er sich mit seinem Talent auch einfach nicht zurückhalten." Woods informierte ihren DS noch davon, dass DCI Rodwick vorbeikommen würde um zur Pathologie zu fahren und er Kingston bitten würde mitzukommen. Dieser grinste. „Lass mich raten, ich soll euch fahren?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Daniel Cleeveland reichte seinen Prozessbericht gleich als erstes an dem Morgen bei Mr Goldmans Sekretärin ein. Sie sagte, Mr Goldman sei heute ausnahmsweise noch nicht im Betrieb, würde sich aber bei Cleeveland melden, wenn er den Bericht gelesen hatte. Daniel kehrte zu seinem Arbeitsplatz zurück. Er war ein bisschen erleichtert, dass er sich, jetzt da die Kundenklage ad acta gelegt worden war, wieder dem normalen Kleinkram widmen konnte. Er wusste, dass er all der kleineren juristischen Anfragen und der ganzen Verkaufsverträge nach einer Weile auch wieder überdrüssig werden würde, aber für den Moment war es angenehm, reine Routinearbeit zu betreiben und sich nicht allzu viele Gedanken machen zu müssen. Und so holte er den Stapel Briefe aus seinem Postfach, das er in den letzten Tagen nicht geleert hatte und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Der Vormittag verflog wie im Nu und als er das nächste Mal auf die Uhr blickte war es fast Mittagszeit. Daniel sprach ein paar Kollegen von den umliegenden Tischen an und fragte, ob sie Lust hätten zusammen zum Lunch zu gehen. Die meisten bejahten dies, sodass sie noch kurz das zu Ende brachten, an dem sie jeweils gerade gearbeitet hatten, und dann gemeinsam das Büro in Richtung Betriebskantine verließen.

In der großen, hellen Kantine für alle Mitarbeiter von EURIS trennten sie sich auf, je nachdem, was sie essen wollten. Daniel Cleeveland stellte sich mit drei anderen in der Schlange für Reis und Fleischklößchen an. Diese Essensausgabe befand sich direkt neben dem Abgabeschalter für die benutzten Tabletts und als Daniel gerade dahin schaute, kam ihm Mr Goldman entgegen, der gerade seinen leeren Salatteller zurückgegeben hatte. Er begrüßte Daniel und seine Kollegen höflich, dann wandte er sich Daniel im Speziellen zu. „Ich habe Ihren Bericht gelesen. Er ist sehr gut, vielen Dank, dass Sie sich so viel Mühe gemacht haben! Ich habe noch ein paar Fragen. Könnten Sie wohl nach Ihrer Mittagspause kurz bei mir vorbeischauen?" Daniel bestätigte dies natürlich und Goldman entfernte sich in Richtung Ausgang. Der Kollege, der vor Daniel in der Schlange stand, Jones, ergriff das Wort. Er war einer der Mitarbeiter, die durch ein Gespräch mit Mr Goldman so positiv verändert worden waren. „Meiner Meinung nach," begann er, „ist unser Mr Goldman ein richtig guter Chef. Ich meine, schauen Sie sich an, wie er Sie gerade gelobt hat: Er motiviert einen immer dazu, das Beste zu machen und dann schafft man das auf einmal auch." Er unterbrach sich kurz, als ob er Sorge hätte, kriecherisch zu klingen, was Daniel aber gar nicht glaubte, weil er genau verstand, was Jones meinte. „Am Anfang irritierten mich ja seine Augen noch höllisch, aber er ist einfach so ein netter Kerl." Jones musste sich wieder unterbrechen, weil er nun an die Theke gelangt war und er bestellte sein Essen. Danach kamen sie nicht mehr auf ihren Vorgesetzten zu sprechen und genossen die Mittagspause, die einige noch mit einem gemeinsamen Kaffee etwas ausdehnten. Daniel jedoch machte sich auf den Weg zurück zur Arbeit.

Nach einem kurzen Besuch im Bad, klopfte er an die gläserne Tür von Mr Goldmans Büro. Dieser hatte gerade den Telefonhörer aufgelegt und winkte ihn herein. Durch die großen Fenster konnte Daniel das Schneetreiben beobachten, das über Londons Straßen herrschte. Obwohl es mitten am Tag war, hatte Mr Goldman seine Deckenlampe angeschaltet, da die Wolken so dicht waren, dass es draußen nur noch grau und trüb wirkte. Irgendwie bezweifelte er, dass es wirklich im Laufe des Abends noch aufklaren konnte. Goldman deutete auf den Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Mr Cleeveland, entschuldigen Sie, wenn im Laufe unseres Gesprächs mein Handy klingeln sollte," sagte er. „Es wird vermutlich ein wichtiger Anruf sein, den ich unbedingt annehmen muss." Daniel erklärte, dass er damit kein Problem hätte und wartete gespannt darauf, was Goldman nun zu seinem Bericht sagen würde. Zunächst beglückwünschte Mr Goldman Daniel noch einmal zu seinem Erfolg vor Gericht und würdigte die Tatsache, dass Daniel während der Prozesszeit sehr effizient und schnell gearbeitet hatte. Was den Bericht betraf, merkte er an, dass er besonders die klare und doch nicht ungenaue Schreibweise, in der die naturwissenschaftlichen Problemstellungen angegangen waren, schätzte. Die Fragen, die er noch hätte, fuhr er fort, beträfen die Konsequenzen, die das Unternehmen Daniels Meinung nach aus dem Prozess zu ziehen hätte. „Denn nur weil wir den Prozess gewonnen haben, Verzeihung, Sie haben den Prozess gewonnen – wie auch immer – nur, weil unserem Unternehmen keine Fehler nachgewiesen werden konnten, bedeutet das ja nicht, dass wir nichts aus der Klage lernen können. Wo, meinen Sie, müsste EURIS in Zukunft stärker Acht geben, um es gar nicht erst zu einer Klage kommen zu lassen?" Daniel musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich etwas geehrt fühlte, dass Mr Goldman ihn um einen solchen Rat fragte. Er musste auch nicht lange überlegen, aber bevor er antworten konnte, summte Goldmans privates Handy.

Mr Goldman schaute auf das Display, entschuldigte sich und drückte die Annahmetaste. „Ja?... Ja..." Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf Cleeveland. „Nein, bin ich nicht. Aber das ist schon okay. Gibt es etwas Neues?... Was??!" Daniel erschrak von der Intensität, mit der die letzte Frage gestellt worden war oder aber er wurde von Goldman angesteckt, auf dessen Gesicht sich für einen Moment eine undefinierbare Mischung aus Erschrockenheit und Trauer auszubreiten schien. Ganz kurz hatten sich seine dichten, dunklen Augenbrauen hochgezogen und seine Augen geweitet, sodass dass Weiße in ihnen noch stärker hervortrat. Einen Atemzug später schien er sich wieder gefasst zu haben. Sein Gesicht war glatt wie sonst auch und seine Stimme war ruhig, als er weiter sprach. Dennoch hatte Daniel Cleeveland das Gefühl, als hätte sich eine drückende Stimmung im Raum ausgebreitet. Mr Goldman beendete die Unterhaltung kurz darauf mit einem „Wir sehen uns später." Daniel kam es viel zu taktlos vor, nach dem Inhalt des Gesprächs zu fragen, aber Goldman erklärte von sich aus: „Meine Familie." Und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er bedächtig hinzu: „Sie ist alles, was ich habe." Daniel war von der Gefühlstiefe, die in dem einem kurzem Satz mitgeschwungen hatte, überwältigt. „Haben Sie Familie?" fragte Goldman ihn unvermittelt. Daniel erzählte, dass er noch seine Eltern hätte, die aber in Nordengland wohnen würden. „Dann ist Ihr Zuhause also weit weg," analysierte Mr Goldman. Er warf einen langen Blick hinaus aus dem Fenster in das dichte Schneetreiben und in den bleiernen, wolkenverhangenen Himmel hinein. „Sehr. Weit. Weg."

Und mit einem Mal hatte Daniel das Gefühl, als ob Mr Goldman in dem letzten Satz nicht mehr über ihn geredet hatte, sondern seine eigene Situation beschrieb. Überraschend zuckte Goldman mit dem Kopf, wie wenn er eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen wollte (obwohl Daniel eher von unangenehmen Gedanken ausging). Dann lächelte er ihn freundlich an. „Wo waren wir? Ach ja, die Konsequenzen für EURIS." Die trübe Stimmung verschwand langsam aus dem Raum.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Währenddessen waren DCI Rodwick, DI Tanya Woods und DS Kingston in Kingstons Wagen auf dem Weg zum Pathologen. Sie kamen wegen des Wetters nur stockend voran und Rodwick war auch später als angekündigt in Woods Büro erschienen, aus Gründen, die er ihnen jetzt erklärte. Er hatte noch am Abend zuvor dafür gesorgt, dass sich ein Computerexperte der Londoner Kriminalpolizei gleich als erstes am folgenden Morgen um Blacks Laptop kümmern würde. Das war auch geschehen, aber als Rodwick um elf bei dem Experten durchklingelte, war der am Verzweifeln. Rodwick schaute daraufhin bei dessen Büro vorbei, wo der Fachmann ihm das Problem erklärte. Er sagte, er gehe davon aus, dass es sich um ein unbekanntes Betriebssystem handeln müsste, das zudem auch noch mit Zeichen verschlüsselt worden sei. Er ließe gerade ein Passwortprogramm laufen, welches mit den fremden Symbolen arbeiten würde, aber im Grunde genommen hätte er keine Ahnung, was er machen solle. „Der Mann hat vorgeschlagen, wir sollten die Codierer vom MI5 fragen," fasste DCI Rodwick zusammen. „Vielleicht sollten wir sowieso eine kleine Anfrage beim Innenministerium machen, ob Black eventuell einer ihrer Leute war. Andererseits wäre es dann üblich, dass sie uns den Fall spätestens heute Morgen weggenommen hätten." Tanya Woods fiel wieder ein, was sie am Vormittag noch recherchiert hatte. Das Zeugenschutzprogramm hatte zwar ihren Verdacht bestätigt, dass es sich bei einem scheinbar so plötzlichen Auftauchen einer Person eventuell um einen ihrer Leute handeln könnte. Aber zum Schutz aller Beteiligten hatte der Mann, mit dem Woods am Telefon verbunden war, sie gebeten, mit ihrem Polizeiausweis persönlich vorbeizukommen. Sie fragte Rodwick, ob der nach dem Pathologen noch weitere Aufträge hatte, die sie ausführen sollte, aber ihm fiel erstmal nichts ein.

Nach einer Weile erreichten sie das Gebäude, in dem die Gerichtsmedizin untergebracht war. Es handelte sich um einen Altbau mit Jugendstilfassade und die Pathologen nahmen das Erdgeschoss und den ersten Stock in Beschlag. DCI Rodwick und der Gerichtsmediziner Quentin Clarke, der mit der Leiche Adam Blacks beauftragt worden war, begrüßten sich wie alte Freunde, was sie vermutlich auch waren nach so vielen gemeinsamen Dienstjahren. Quentin Clarke schien sich zu freuen sie zu sehen und plauderte eine Weile mit Rodwick über das Wetter. Dann kam er auf die Leiche zu sprechen. „Aber ganz ehrlich, ich kann euch auch nicht viel mehr sagen, als ich deinen Kollegen eben schon erklärt habe. Die sind gerade gegangen, hatten es eilig. Habt ihr schon erste Verdächtige?" Kingston und Woods blickten Rodwick an. Dessen Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Welche Kollegen?" fragte er scharf. „Na die, die gerade hier waren. So ein Mann und eine Frau. Der Mann war wohl ein Doctor, langer hellbrauner Mantel. Die Frau war rothaarig, normale Beamtin nehme ich an. Der Mann hat mir seinen Ausweis gezeigt, da schien alles zu stimmen." Rodwicks Gesicht entglitt ihm etwas. „Ich habe niemanden hier her geschickt!" zeterte er und wischte sich die Halbglatze, als ob ihm der Schweiß ausgebrochen wäre. „Ist dir sonst etwas an ihnen aufgefallen? Hast du ihre Augen gesehen?" „Nein, was soll mit denen gewesen sein. Die waren nicht so wie bei der Leiche, wenn du das meinst." Rodwick beruhigte sich etwas. „Haben sie gesagt, von welchem Revier sie kommen, wenn ich sie schon nicht kenne?" Der Gerichtsmediziner verneinte das. „Was wollten sie denn genau sehen?" fragte der DCI.

Quentin, der froh schien, wieder etwas Genaues berichten zu können, erzählte: „Also, erstmal sind die beiden hier schnurstracks hereinspaziert, als wüssten sie, wo sie hinmüssten. Als ich sie dann ansprach, weil ich sie nicht kannte, zückte der Mann seinen Ausweis, stellte sich und die Frau – eine Ms Noble, glaube ich – vor und erklärte, sie müssten die neue Leiche sehen. Ich fragte, ob sie Adam Black meinten, und der Doctor lächelte freudig auf und sagte, ja, genau den wollten sie sehen. Also habe ich sie zu Black geführt. Der Mann schien gar nicht überrascht von den Augen zu sein. Er interessierte sich, wie wir ja auch, hauptsächlich für die Wunde und leuchtete sie mit so einem Gerät ab, das ich noch nicht kannte. Schließlich fing er an, mit der Leiche zu reden. Sagte, es täte ihm so Leid. Als ich ihn fragte, was genau ihm Leid täte, richtete er sich auf und erklärte der Frau: ‚Donna, wir müssen gehen!' Daraufhin sind die zwei im Eiltempo hier raus, ja, und kurz danach kamt ihr," schloss Quentin Clarke seinen Bericht. Rodwick bat seinen Medizinerfreund, noch einmal eine kurze Beschreibung der beiden abzugeben. Dann gingen sie zu der Leiche, um sie sich noch mal in normalem Licht anzuschauen. „Adam Black," sprach Rodwick die Leiche an. „Wer bist du nur?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

„Wer ist dieser Adam Black?" Der Doctor und Donna waren durch die Londoner Straßen gehastet, die zur Vorweihnachtszeit trotz des Schnees besonders voll waren und hatten versucht, den Einkäufern und Touristen auszuweichen – der Doctor besser, Donna weniger. Jetzt standen sie in einer ruhigeren Straße. Donna rang nach Luft. „Wer," wiederholte sie und atmete schwer. „Wer ist dieser Adam Black? Was ist mit ihm passiert? Und warum, zum Teufel, hat er ein faustgroßes Loch in seiner Brust???" Der Doctor stand leicht vornüber gebeugt, die Hände hatte er auf Höhe der Beckenknochen in die Seiten gestemmt. Den Mund halboffen starrte er geradeaus in eine unbestimmte Ferne. „Adam ist ein Chittablot," sagte er kurz und trocken, als wenn das schon alles erklären würde. „Hat er deswegen diese possierlichen Augen," fragte Donna sarkastisch. Aber der Doctor fuhr ungerührt mit seiner Erklärung fort. „Sie können die Gestalt beliebig ändern, außer ihre Augen, denn mit denen können sie Gefühle sehen. Sie sind sehr sensible Wesen, die Armen." Der Doctor sah besorgt zu beiden Seiten der Straße. Passanten gingen an ihnen vorbei, ohne sie weiter zu beachten.

Donnas Aufmerksamkeit war geweckt. „Wieso ‚die Armen'?" fragte sie. Der Doctor antwortete: „Einst bewohnten sie einen Planeten, Renol, der Teil eines Zweiplanetensystems war." Als Donna ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anblickte, erklärte er. „Ach, du weißt schon: Ein Trabant umkreist in der Unendlichkeitskurve zwei Planeten, die drehen sich um ihre eigene Achse und umeinander und zusammen umkreisen sie die Sonne ihres Systems. Nicht so anders als bei euch, wirklich! Na gut. Bis auf die zwei Planeten... Jedenfalls sind sie auch sehr schlaue Wesen und irgendwann haben sie es geschafft, den Trabanten ausschließlich um ihren Renol kreisen zu lassen, weil sie die Trabantenstrahlung zum Anbau von Lebensmitteln brauchen und der andere Planet nicht. Den Hathedictonars, das sind die vom anderen Planeten, gefiel das garnicht. Nun ja, kann man irgendwo verstehen." „Was ist dann passiert?" fragte Donna vorsichtig. „Sie haben Renol angegriffen und fast alle Chittablots vernichtet. Aber offensichtlich nicht alle. Adam ist der Beweis." „Und jetzt verfolgen die... Hathedictonars die übrig gebliebenen Chittablots?" Der Doctor nickte ernst. „Völkermord. Ich nehme an, dass es Adams Hilferuf war, der die Tardis nach London gebracht hat. Aber er war bestimmt nicht alleine auf der Erde! Es muss hier weitere Chittablots in Menschengestalt geben, die jetzt in Gefahr sind! Sie werden durch Adams Tod gewarnt sein, aber wenn die Hathedictonars ihn gefunden haben, dann werden sie auch die anderen aufspüren." Was dann passieren würde, musste er nicht aussprechen.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Daniel Cleeveland setzte die Arbeit vom Vormittag fort. Nach der merkwürdigen Unterbrechung hatte seine Unterhaltung mit Mr Goldman noch eine Weile gedauert und sie hatten mögliche Maßnahmen erörtert, die EURIS in Zukunft treffen sollte. Beide hatten die Debatte zufrieden beendet, aber inzwischen war es schon drei Uhr nachmittags und Daniel holte sich noch einen Tee. Seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu seinen Eltern. Er war sich sicher, dass das Gespräch mit Goldman dafür verantwortlich war, doch es störte ihn nicht. Er kam gut mit seinen Eltern aus. Aber, fiel ihm ein, er müsste sie eigentlich mal wieder anrufen. Und vielleicht sollte er die beiden auch einmal besuchen. Eventuell könnte er ja etwas über die Feiertage arrangieren. Nachdem er diesen Entschluss gefasst hatte, vertiefte er sich wieder in seine Arbeit. Als er das nächste Mal aus dem Fenster des Großraumbüros blickte, hatte es aufgehört zu schneien, aber es war auch schon dunkel. Daniel konnte in die erleuchteten Büroräume des gegenüberliegenden Hauses schauen. Er entschied, pünktlich Feierabend zu machen und räumte seine Sachen zusammen. Als er auf dem Weg nach draußen an Goldmans Büro vorbeikam, war dieser schon weg. Seine Sekretärin, die üblicherweise länger da blieb, saß noch vor ihrem Computer und winkte Daniel zum Abschied kurz zu.

Im Bus stieg Daniel eine Haltestelle früher aus, sodass er noch zu Tesco gehen konnte, um seine Einkaufsliste abzuarbeiten. Er ließ sich Zeit und schaute zunächst bei Boots vorbei, wo er seine Drogeriebestände auffüllte. Um diese Uhrzeit war es voll im Supermarkt. Die meisten Männer und Frauen schienen, wie Daniel auch, von der Arbeit zu kommen. Die Schlangen waren lang und Daniel wählte die Selbstverbuchungskasse und bezahlte mit Karte. Nachdem er alles verstaut hatte, verließ er den Laden. Er war kaum ein paar Schritte gegangen, als ihm auf einmal Mr Goldman auf dem Bürgersteig entgegen kam. Dieser trug seinen feinen langen Filzmantel und redete mit einem jungen Mädchen, -Daniel schätzte sie auf nicht älter als 15- welches neben ihm ging. Goldman wirkte besorgt und achtete kaum auf die übrigen Passanten, aber Daniel begrüßte ihn. „Guten Abend, Mr Goldman," sagte er. Goldman blickte überrascht hoch. Dann streckte er die Hand zum Gruß aus. „Oh, Guten Abend, Mr Cleeveland. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie auch hier wohnen," sagte er mit Blick auf Daniels Einkaufstasche. Er deutete auf seine junge Begleiterin. „Darf ich Ihnen meine Nichte Violet vorstellen? Violet, das ist einer meiner Mitarbeiter, Mr Cleeveland." Daniel deutete eine knappe Verbeugung an. „Miss Violet, nett Sie kennen zu lernen." Warum benahm er sich nur so förmlich, schoss ihm durch den Kopf, das musste an Mr Goldmans Einfluss liegen. Er sah sich das Mädchen genauer an. Ihre Augen, die genau wie Goldmans aussahen, stachen ihm sofort ins Auge. Das Fehlen der Iris musste wohl in der Familie liegen. Sie hatte lange, naturblonde Haare (soweit Daniel das im Lampenlicht bestimmen konnte) und ein ovales Gesicht. Daniel fiel wieder die Unterhaltung vom Nachmittag ein und wie Goldman über seine Familie gesagt hatte, sie sei alles was er hätte. Jetzt fragte er sich, was Goldman am Telefon wohl so überrascht haben konnte. „Nun dann," setzte Daniel an und hob seine Tüten vorzeigend hoch. „Ich müsste die mal nach Hause bringen." „Natürlich, natürlich," entgegnete Mr Goldman. „Ich sehe Sie dann bei der Arbeit, Mr Cleeveland. Bis Morgen!" Goldman lächelte Daniel aufmunternd zu, dann trennten sich ihre Wege.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

DI Tanya Woods war müde. Sie hatte schon in der letzten Nacht zu wenig geschlafen und der heutige Tag war recht erfolglos gewesen. Nach dem Besuch beim Gerichtsmediziner hatte sie bei dem Zeugenschutzamt vorgesprochen, wo ihre Anfrage in der Zwischenzeit bearbeitet worden war. Aber leider hatte ihr der Beamte mitteilen müssen, dass sie noch nie jemandem eine Identität namens Adam Black verschafft hatten. Frustriert über eine weitere Sackgasse war sie zum Hollymeadows-Polizeirevier zurückgekehrt, wo sie zu allem Überfluss zwei Stunden damit verbringen musste, die Aussage einer älteren Frau aufzunehmen, deren Handtasche geklaut worden war. Es gab doch nichts Klischeehafteres, dachte sie brummig. Da war sie an einem Mordfall beteiligt und musste sich mit einer Frau beschäftigen, der die Handtasche abhanden gekommen war. Ihre Laune besserte sich etwas, als DS Kingston mit neuen Ergebnissen bezüglich des Bankkontos von Black aufwarten konnte. „Das Konto ist seit Juni aktiv, aber das hätten wir uns denken können. Er kriegt ein monatliches Gehalt von der Agentur, was je nach Auftragslage ein bisschen zu schwanken zu scheint, aber durchgängig relativ hoch ist. Dennoch hatte er von Anfang an genügend Geld auf dem Konto, auch wenn er erst seit Juli bei der Agentur ist. Black hat regelmäßig Miete gezahlt und viel Geld abgehoben. Er hat offensichtlich nie mit Karte bezahlt." Tanya Woods fragte sich, was Kingston ihr damit sagen wollte. Zur Lösung eines Mordfalls halfen ihr diese Angaben bis jetzt noch keinen Schritt weiter. „Es gab aber noch etwas," fuhr Kingston fort. „Die Bank hat einen Bürgen verlangt. Sein Bürge heißt Ian Goldman. Wir haben seine Adresse und Telefonnummer bekommen und bei ihm angerufen, aber es meldet sich noch niemand." DI Woods richtete sich in ihrem Stuhl auf. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, die über der Tür hing. Es war sechs Uhr abends. Ian Goldman könnte noch bei der Arbeit sein. „Probier es später noch einmal. Immerhin ist er ein Anhaltspunkt."

Woods schaute kurz darauf bei DCI Rodwicks Büro herein. Aber auch sein Tag war weitgehend erfolglos geblieben. Der Computerexperte war nicht weiter gekommen. Der Waffenexperte hatte bis jetzt hauptsächlich Ratlosigkeit bezüglich der Wunde in Adam Blacks Brust bekunden können, bestätigte aber die Vermutung der Spurensicherung und des Pathologen, dass es zu Verbrennungen gekommen war und dass es sich insofern um eine Art Laserstrahl gehandelt haben könnte. Alles Weitere übersteige aber seine Vorstellung. Und in Blacks Wohnung hatte die Spurensicherung auch nichts gefunden, was auf Unregelmäßigkeiten in Blacks Leben hinwies. Nein, die Wohnung strahlte geradezu vor Unpersönlichkeit.

Tanya Woods wartete bis halb acht im Revier darauf, dass sich in Goldmans Wohnung jemand auf Kingstons Anrufe meldete, aber es hob niemand ab. Erschöpft machte sie Feierabend. Sie ging zu Fuß nach Hause. Ihr war es von jeher lästig gewesen, in London mit dem Auto zu fahren und daran hatte sich auch nichts geändert, als sie bei der Kriminalpolizei angefangen hatte. Es hatte aufgehört zu schneien und der Himmel war dunkel. Vielleicht war ja erst mal genug mit Schnee, hoffte sie. Sie stapfte auf dem festgetretenen und teilweise mit Erde überstreuten Schneematsch die Häuserblöcke entlang. Die letzten Leute kamen vom Einkaufen zurück. Ihr fiel ein, dass sie noch fast gar keine Geschenke für ihre Geschwister und Freunde hatte und stöhnte innerlich auf. Es waren nur noch knapp zwei Wochen bis Weihnachten und jetzt hatte sie einen Mord zu bearbeiten. Sie würde versuchen an einem der nächsten Tage ein bisschen eher Schluss zu machen. Kurz bevor sie zuhause war, rief sie DS Kingston noch mal auf dem Handy an. Der sympathische schottische Akzent meldete sich. Sie fragte, ob er inzwischen bei Goldman Glück gehabt hätte, doch Kingston musste dies zu seinem Bedauern verneinen. Woods war enttäuscht und verabschiedete sich schnell. Sie hatte eindeutig genug für heute. Sie atmete die kalte Luft ein und betrachtete im Gehen, wie ihr Atem sichtbar wurde. Als sie nach Hause in ihre Wohnung kam, befand sie, dass es mal wieder Zeit für ein gemütliches Bad war, sodass sie als erstes ins Badezimmer ging und den Wasserhahn für die Wanne andrehte. Dann ging sie in die Küche und bereitete mit Vollkorntoastbrot und Schinken ein Sandwich zu, das sie schon mal ins Bad stellte. Die Wanne füllte sich erst langsam. Tanya Woods ging ins Wohnzimmer, welches gleichzeitig ihr Arbeits- und Schlafzimmer war, was aber kein Problem darstellte, weil es sehr groß war. Sie stellte sich vor ihr Bücherregal und überlegte eine Weile, ehe sie einen Ian-Rankin-Krimi herausgriff. Dann überlegte sie es sich anders und nahm den zweiten Harry-Potter-Band. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben genügend Krimi. Sie kehrte ins Bad zurück, legte das Buch auf die Ablage neben der Badewanne, wo schon ihr Sandwich stand, zog sich aus und stieg in das warme Wasser.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Donna Noble war auch müde. Sie und der Doctor saßen in einem Londoner Café und tranken Tee. Donna aß an einem Sandwich. Ihre Füße schmerzten. Den ganzen Tag waren sie durch London gelaufen; erst, um zu schauen, wo der Hilferuf, der die Tardis inmitten des Universums erreicht hatte, herkam, dann hatten sie herausgefunden, dass es für den armen Mann zu spät war; nachdem sie erfahren hatten, wer er war und der Doctor Donna erklärt hatte, was es mit den Chittablots und den Hathedictonars auf sich hatte, war der Doctor zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab, die Chittablots zu finden und zu beschützen, beziehungsweise die Hathedictonars zu finden und zu entwaffnen, als durch die Straßen zu laufen und sie zu suchen. Donna hatte gefragt, ob denn wenigstens die Hathedictonars wie Marsmenschen aussehen würden. „Sie sind nicht vom Mars!" hatte der Doctor geantwortet. Und nein, im Gegenteil, sie könnten sich ebenfalls in Menschenform verwandeln, wenn sie auch etwas groß wären... Allerdings benötigten sie Sonnenenergie, was dazu führen würde, dass sie schnell nach Anbruch der Dunkelheit wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Form zurückkehren würden. „Und die sieht wie genau aus? Ein Panzergesicht und Laserkanonen statt Armen?" fragte Donna sarkastisch. „Och, da liegst du gar nicht mal so falsch. Aber glaub mir. Du erkennst sie, wenn du sie siehst! Jetzt sind sie jedenfalls noch Menschen. Der graue Himmel da oben reicht aus. Das heißt, fürs erste suchen wir die Chittablots. Wenn sie alle so sind wie Adam Black, dann haben sie einen Job und führen völlig unverdächtige Leben."

Donna war sich ja im Prinzip bewusst, dass der Doctor manchmal nicht ganz normal war, aber er dachte doch nicht im Ernst, sie würden in Londons Straßen eine unverdächtige Person finden. „Wie stellst du dir das vor???" rief sie aus und schlug vor: „Wir laufen durch Haymarket und fragen die Leute: ‚Entschuldigung, gehört zu Ihrem Bekanntenkreis der ein oder andere Außerirdische ohne Iris?'" Letzteres hatte sie an eine junge Frau mit Kinderwagen und Rastazöpfen gerichtet. Die schaute Donna fragend an, zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist gar nicht mal so eine schlechte Idee." Der Doctor war begeistert. „Dauert aber zu lange. Also kleine Planänderung: Wir laufen durch Haymarket und schauen den Leuten in die Augen." „Ich schau dir in die Augen, Großer." Donna war immer noch entgeistert, dass sie in London gewöhnliche Menschen suchen sollten, fand aber langsam Spaß an ihrer Konversation. Der Doctor offenbar auch. „Ohh, Casablanca!!!! Toller Film. Was meinst du, sollen wir als nächstes zu Humphrey Bogart reisen?"

Den Rest des Nachmittags hatten sie dann tatsächlich damit verbracht, einfach nur durch die Straßen zu laufen und den ihnen entgegenkommenden Passanten in die Augen zu schauen. Das hatte sich als schwieriger erwiesen, als Donna zunächst gedacht hatte, weil die meisten Menschen den Blick sofort senkten, wenn sie merkten, dass sie jemand direkt anschaute. Einmal hatte sie geglaubt, einen Chittablot zu erkennen. Er stand auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite einer Ampel, aber als es Grün war und sie die Straße überquerten, stellte er sich als blind heraus. Er trug sogar die Armbinde, aber Donna war so auf Augen fixiert gewesen, dass ihr nicht einmal sein Hund aufgefallen war. Der Nachmittag und die frühen Abendstunden waren vergangen. Der Schneefall war erst weniger geworden, bis er irgendwann ganz ausblieb und die Wolkendecke dünner zu werden schien. Die Dunkelheit des Universums drang durch sie durch und hatte sich über London ausgebreitet. Schließlich, als einige Wolken aufrissen und man in der ewigen Schwärze trotz des Londoner Lichtsmogs ein paar Sterne erkennen konnte, bemerkte Donna, dass ihr Magen beträchtlich knurrte und sie weigerte sich, einem weiteren Menschen in die Augen zu schauen, bevor sie nicht etwas gegessen hätte. Und so betraten sie das Café, wo wir in unserer Geschichte eben zu ihnen stießen.

Donna hatte inzwischen ihr Sandwich aufgegessen und nippte nun noch an ihrem Tee. Ihren Füßen ging es besser und durch den heißen Tee fühlte sie sich erfrischt. Der Doctor betrachtete offenbar interessiert die Decke des Cafés über sich. Als Donna ausgetrunken hatte, sprang er auf. Sie bezahlten und verließen das Café. Es war dunkler als vorher, weil nun der Großteil der Wolken verschwunden war und das Licht aus den Straßen nicht mehr sofort reflektiert wurde. „Was machen Chittablots wohl in der Nacht?" überlegte Donna laut. „Nun," griff der Doctor auf. „Einige werden wohl schlafen. Einige können vielleicht nicht schlafen, weil sie sich Sorgen um ihre Kinder machen oder ihre Verwandten von Renol vermissen. Da sind sie nicht anders als Menschen. Und einige," die Augen des Doctors funkelten Donna an, „einige sind vielleicht in Nachtclubs anzutreffen. Hast du Lust? Donna Noble, wie ich dich kenne, warst du bestimmt schon in Dutzenden Londoner Nachtclubs. Ich gebe zu, das Schwarzlicht erschwert die Suche etwas, aber was können wir sonst schon um diese Uhrzeit machen. Oder wir können auch deine Familie besuchen, was hältst du davon, ich bin mir sicher dein Großvater würde sich... Moment mal!" Er schreckte hoch und schaute sich hastig um.

„Einige Chittablots schlafen, einige sind in Nachtclubs, und einige werden gerade in Parks angegriffen! HIER ENTLANG!" Der Doctor spurtete los. Donna folgte ihm. Warum nur, fragte sie sich im Laufen, reiste sie mit einem Mann durch Zeit und Raum, der ständig und ohne Vorwarnung wegrannte... und ständig und ohne Vorwarnung stehen blieb, fügte sie hinzu, als sie ihm an einer Straßenecke in den Rücken stolperte. Der Doctor hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und schien sich auf sein Gehör zu konzentrieren, als er langsam den Kopf in die eine und dann in die andere Richtung drehte. Dann bog er nach links ab und rannte weiter. Sie erreichten den Zaun eines Parks. Donna wusste nicht welcher und wie groß er war, aber sie liefen eine Weile daran entlang, bis sie an ein offenes Tor kamen. Der Doctor hielt sich an einer Zaunstange fest, um nicht aus der Kurve zu kommen, als er hineinsprintete. Er lief geradewegs auf eine offene Fläche zu. Der Schnee schimmerte dunkel, als Donna ihn hinter dem Doctor überquerte. Sie konnte mehrere Fußspuren erkennen, aber sie konzentrierte sich darauf, nicht auszurutschen. Der Doctor war unterdessen zwischen ein paar Bäumen verschwunden. Ob Chucks wohl im Allgemeinen besser mit Schnee zurechtkamen, fragte sich Donna, als sie ihren Namen vernahm. Sie hastete zu der Stelle, wo sie den Doctor vermutete.

Auf einem Weg lagen zwei leblose Körper, ein Mann und eine Frau, soweit Donna das einordnen konnte. Der Doctor hatte sich über den Mann gebeugt und leuchtete ihm mit seinem Überschallschraubenzieher in die Augen. Er richtete sich auf und starrte Donna an. „Es sind Menschen," sagte er, „Menschen!" Donna trat ein paar Schritte näher und sah nun die gewaltigen Löcher, welche die beiden Toten anstelle ihrer Herzen in der Brust hatten. „Aber das war kein Mensch, den ich gehört habe!" fuhr der Doctor fort. Donna trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite und ging um die Leiche herum. Dabei fiel ihr ein schwarzer Fleck ein Stück von den Beiden entfernt auf dem Boden auf. „Doctor!" flüsterte sie und deutete darauf.

Der Doctor eilte voran und gegen das Licht einer ferneren Laterne konnte Donna beobachten, wie er sich neben eine größere schlanke Gestalt kniete, um ihr ebenfalls in die Augen zu leuchten. Donna lief neben ihn und erkannte das Weiße in den Augen des Toten. In dem matten Licht sah sie, dass es sich um einen älteren Menschen handelte, beziehungsweise um die Gestalt eines älteren Mannes mit dunklen Haaren und grauen Schläfen. Er trug einen langen Mantel, der Donna an den Doctor erinnerte und in der Brust klaffte ein Loch. Sie kniete sich auf die andere Seite des Mannes und fing an seinen Oberkörper hochzuheben. „Donna. Er ist tot. Wir können nichts mehr tun," fing der Doctor an. „Aber wir können ihn doch nicht einfach hier liegen lassen, wir müssen doch etwas machen!" Donna war verzweifelt. Der Doctor nahm ihr den Körper ab und stützte ihn auf seinen Beinen ab. Mit den Händen hielt er den Kopf des Mannes fest. „Es tut mir leid," sagte er zu ihm. „Es tut mir so leid."

„NICHT BEWEGEN! POLIZEI!" Plötzlich wurden sie von einer starken Taschenlampe angestrahlt. Der Doctor und Donna schauten ins Licht und mussten blinzeln. „Es hieß, hier wurde um Hilfe gerufen. HÄNDE HINTER DEN KOPF!" Donna hob rasch ihre Hände. Der Doctor jedoch fragte: „Wie, ich soll den hier einfach auf den Boden fallen lassen?!" „HÄNDE HINTER DEN KOPF! WAFFEN FALLEN LASSEN!" wiederholte der Polizist. Der Doctor ließ langsam und behutsam den Oberkörper der Leiche auf den eisigen Boden sinken und verschränkte gemütlich die Hände hinter seinem Kopf. „Doctor, was sollen wir jetzt tun?" murmelte Donna ihm zu. Der Doctor schaute fest und ohne zu blinzeln ins Licht. „Jetzt," sagte er, „suchen wir weiter." Er rannte los.

.

.

.

Jetzt suchen sie also weiter??!! Das war das zweite Kapitel. Two more to go.

Ich bedanke mich wieder bei RawenclawBabe, denn natürlich heißt der Schraubenzieher des Doctors auf deutsch nicht "sonischer Schraubenzieher"... Jaja, das kommt davon, wenn man die Serien nur auf Englisch schaut.

Freu mich, wie immer über Kommentare, es grüßt euch, eure Ida


	3. 3 Jäger und Gejagte

Der Doctor rannte los. „STEHEN BLEIBEN ODER WIR SCHIEßEN!" rief der Polizist. Mit einem Satz war Donna aufgesprungen und folgte dem Doctor. Sie hechtete zwischen die Bäume, wo die Polizisten, wie sie vermutete, nicht hin schießen würden, weil das Gelände zu unübersichtlich war. Der Polizist wiederholte seine Drohung, aber Donna hörte keinen Schuss. Im Schutz der Bäume rannte sie zu dem nächsten Parkausgang, den sie finden konnte. Wie leicht es für einen Verbrecher sein musste, im Angesicht der Polizei zu fliehen, dachte Donna. Der Doctor war offensichtlich etwas entfernt von ihr über den Zaun gesprungen, denn jetzt kam er auf sie zugerast, packte sie beim Handgelenk und zog sie über die Straße, wo sie zusammen in einem Seitengässchen verschwanden. Sie liefen noch ein paar Straßen weiter, bis der Doctor verlangsamte und sie zum Stehen kamen. Sie waren in einer Wohngegend gelandet. Der Doctor zerstrubbelte sich in einer Geste des angestrengten Nachdenkens die Haare.

„Die Chittablots könnten hier irgendwo und überall sein. Angestrengt dabei, zu versuchen, sich wie normale Menschen zu benehmen und ein neues Zuhause in Sicherheit aufzubauen. Angestrengt dabei, zu versuchen, nicht aufzufallen, weder den Hathedictonars, noch uns... Wir müssen das Mädchen finden," sagte er unvermittelt. Donna schaute ihn überrascht an. „Welches Mädchen?" fragte sie. „Ein Chittablot-Mädchen hat um Hilfe gerufen. Es war nicht der Mann. Er war nicht alleine unterwegs. Wie müssen das Mädchen finden, die Hathedictonars werden ihre Spur aufgenommen haben." „Was ist mit den beiden toten Menschen? Sie waren im Weg, richtig?" vermutete Donna. „Wer sich einem Hathedictonar in den Weg stellt, wird das zu spüren bekommen," stellte der Doctor fest. Donna setzte sich auf die hohe Bordsteinkante und er ließ sich neben ihr nieder. Er stützte seine Arme auf den Knien ab und legte sein Kinn darauf. Donna kramte in ihrer Jackentasche und holte zwei Kaugummis hervor. Sie steckte eines in den Mund und bot dem Doctor das andere an. Er nahm es an. „Doctor, was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Donna noch einmal. Der Doctor erhob sich langsam, reichte Donna eine Hand und half ihr, auch aufzustehen. „Wie gesagt. Jetzt suchen wir weiter."

__________________________________________________________________________

DI Tanya Woods war eine Weile in der Badewanne geblieben, bis das Wasser unerträglich lauwarm geworden war und sie ausstieg. Sie hatte sich abgetrocknet und war in ihren Schlafanzug und einen weichen Frotteebademantel geschlüpft. Sie wollte sich noch einen Kakao machen, bevor sie zu Bett ging, aber als die Milch in der Mikrowelle warm wurde, hatte sie sich auf ihr Sofa gesetzt. Kurz darauf war sie zur Seite gerutscht und eingeschlafen.

Sie schreckte hoch, als der Klingelton ihres Handys aus der Ferne ihre wirren Träume durchbrach. Mit geschlossenen Augen griff sie zur Seite, wo sich normalerweise ihr Nachttisch befand, auf dem das Handy liegen sollte. Nachdem sie ein paar Mal ins Leere getastet hatte, blinzelte sie und stellte fest, dass sie noch auf dem Sofa lag. Schaftrunken stand sie auf und folgte dem Klingelton. Wo war das verdammte Handy, fluchte sie in Gedanken. Die Melodie verstummte. Sie tapste auf den Jackenständer zu, klopfte ihre Jacke von außen ab und zupfte schließlich aus einer Außentasche ihr Telefon. Ein Anruf in Abwesenheit. Sie drückte auf die Rückruftaste.

„DI Woods, sind Sie das?" DCI Rodwick hatte am anderen Ende abgenommen. Tanya Woods gähnte eine Antwort. „Wollten Sie heute Abend nicht einen Ian Goldman erreichen? Wir haben ihn gefunden."

Woods rief DS Kingston an, der gerade zu Bett gehen wollte. Sie bat ihn, sie im Auto mitzunehmen und bis er sich fertig gemacht hatte und zu ihr kam, zog sie sich an, kochte Kaffee und füllte ihn in eine dieser tragbaren, verschließbaren Thermostassen. Sie wartete vor dem Haus auf sein Auto und sprang hinein, als er vorfuhr. Sie wusste nicht mehr als, dass Ian Goldmans Leiche zusammen mit zwei anderen Toten in einem weiteren Londoner Stadtpark gefunden worden war und so schwiegen sie auf dem Weg durch die größtenteils leeren Straßen.

__________________________________________________________________________

Kingston parkte das Auto bei den anderen Polizeiwagen und sie machten sich auf den Weg um DCI Rodwick zu suchen. Sie fanden ihn zusammen mit dem Gerichtsmediziner Quentin Clarke. Clarke war offenbar gerufen worden, um den Tod der drei Menschen zu bestätigen. DCI Rodwick fasste für die beiden noch mal alles zusammen: Es gab drei Leichen, die allesamt die Wunde aufwiesen, die auch schon Adam Black gehabt hatte. Man hatte Ausweise bei allen dreien gefunden. Der eine war Ian Goldman, offenbar Mitarbeiter des Pharmaziekonzerns EURIS, einem Papier in seiner Manteltasche nach zu urteilen. Die anderen beiden waren das ältere Ehepaar, Mr und Mrs Bredow. Von den drei Toten hatte nur Goldman solche Augen wie Adam Black. Aber das war schon wichtig genug. Nun hatten sie offenbar ein Merkmal, dem der Täter unter Anderem auf der Spur zu sein schien. Denn, da waren sich die Kriminalkommissare einig, es konnte kein Zufall sein, dass sie auf ein mal innerhalb von zwei Tagen gleich zwei Mal auf ein Körpermerkmal stießen, das bislang keinem von ihnen je aufgefallen war. Und dann waren auch noch beide Merkmalsträger Tote, die offenbar durch die gleiche unbekannte Waffe zu solchen geworden worden waren. Und nun komme das Beste, erklärte DCI Rodwick. „Eine Streife ist in den Park gekommen, weil ein Passant hier einen Hilferuf gehört hat. Sie haben die Täter bei Goldman aufgefunden, eine Frau und einen Mann, aber sie sind zwischen die Bäume geflüchtet. Da konnten sie natürlich nicht schießen, hätten ja im Dunkeln einen Unbeteiligten treffen können." Woods akzeptierte das zwar, war aber dennoch enttäuscht. Sie waren dem Täter so nah gewesen.

Rodwick führte sie und Kingston zu den beiden Streifenbeamten, die eine Täterbeschreibung abgaben. „Es waren zwei. Ein Mann und eine Frau," wiederholte der eine. „Die Frau hatte längere rötliche Haare. Jedenfalls schimmerten sie im Licht so, glaub nicht, dass die braun waren. Pony. Runde Augenbrauen. Manteljacke mir Pelzkragen. Der Mann: schlank. Hellbrauner, offener Mantel, darunter dunkler Anzug, eventuell mit dünnen Längsstreifen. Circa einsneunzig groß. Das heißt, in Metern. Kleiner Kopf, leicht hervorstehende Augen. So eine Art mittiger Pony." DCI Rodwick unterbrach ihn. „Wie dürfen wir uns das vorstellen?" fragte er. „Na, die Haare sind oben drauf länger als an den Seiten und sind in der Mitte der Stirn halt so zusammen gekämmt. Fällt Ihnen auf, wenn Sie's sehen. Die beiden haben bei Goldmans Leiche gekniet und sind geflüchtet, obwohl wir gedroht haben zu schießen."

„Was ist mit der Waffe?" erkundigte sich Tanya Woods scharf. „Der Mann muss sie mitgenommen haben," entgegnete der andere Beamte. „Wir haben keine gefunden. Wir haben sie genau genommen auch nicht sehen können," fügte er hinzu. „Was ist, wenn das nur zwei Menschen aus der Umgebung waren, die die Schüsse oder die Hilferufe gehört haben und gekommen sind um zu helfen? Sie hätten doch Ärzte sein können oder so etwas," überlegte DS Kingston. „Sie sind Schotte?" fragte der eine Streifenpolizist und fügte ohne abzuwarten hinzu: „Die beiden wären nicht weggerannt, wenn sie nur gekommen wären um zu helfen. Dass erste Hilfe nicht strafbar ist, weiß schließlich jeder!"

Jetzt mischte sich Quentin Clarke ein, der die ganze Zeit etwas hatte sagen wollen und immer wieder, wenn einer der Umstehenden einen Satz beendet hatte, kurz den Finger erhoben hatte, wie um anzumelden, dass er auch etwas sagen wollte, was er jetzt auch tat. „Entschuldigen Sie die Unterbrechung, aber das hört sich meiner unwesentlichen Meinung sehr nach den beiden an, die heute in der Gerichtsmedizin waren und sich als Beamten ausgegeben haben. Wir müssten Sie auf CCTV haben, fällt mir da ein." „Quentin, warum hast du das nicht eher gesagt?!" rief Rodwick. „Beschaffe uns doch bitte diese CCTV-Aufnahmen bis morgen früh." Eine Verbeugung andeutend verabschiedete Quentin Clarke sich, um den Sicherheitsdienst der Pathologie anzurufen.

„Nun zu was ganz Anderem," fuhr Rodwick fort. „Und nicht weniger wichtig, wenn ich das bemerken darf. Wir haben die Anschriften aller Toten. DS Kingston, Sie kommen mit mir zu Ian Goldmans Wohnung. DI Woods, Sie schnappen sich DC Franklin und statten dem Haus der Bredows einen Besuch ab. Wenn Angehörige dort sind, werden Sie sie vom Tod des Ehepaars informieren und einen Termin für morgen für die Identifizierung veranschlagen. Das Übliche eben," seufzte er. Tanya Woods schluckte kurz. Sie hatte noch nie gerne den Angehörigen sagen müssen, dass ihr Bruder, Vater, Sohn oder ihre Schwester, Mutter, Tochter gestorben war. Nichtsdestoweniger behaupteten ihre Kollegen, dass sie es sehr gut machte und sich dabei immer extrem einfühlsam verhielt. „Gut, mache ich," sagte sie also, ließ sich die Adresse geben und machte sich auf die Suche nach Franklin, den sie bei Pete Townsend von der Spurensicherung fand. Sie erklärte ihm, was zu tun sei. Er nickte und ging vor ihr zu seinem Dienstauto.

__________________________________________________________________________

Fünf Minuten später hielten sie im Laternenlicht vor einem Reihenhaus mit Erker und ordentlich gestaltetem Vorgarten, dessen Büsche zu dieser Jahreszeit nur noch ein paar welke Blätter trugen und dessen Rasenfläche vollkommen glatt mit weißem, glitzerndem Schnee bedeckt war. DS Franklin schaltete den Motor aus und entgurtete sich, stieg aber noch nicht aus, als er sah, dass Woods sich noch nicht gerührt hatte. Er schaute sie an. „Ein Gefühl sagt mir, sie sollten nicht sterben," flüsterte sie in die Stille, die sie umgab, hinein. „Ich glaube, es war Goldman, der sterben sollte und sie kamen nur irgendwie dazwischen." Sie betrachtete ein paar Sekunden gedankenverloren ihre braunen Hände, dann löste sie auch den Gurt und öffnete die Wagentür. Der Weg zur Haustür war gestreut. Im Obergeschoss brannte ein schwaches Licht. Tanya Woods atmete tief ein und klingelte. Durch eine kleine Buntglasscheibe in der Mitte der Tür konnten sie erkennen, wie dahinter das Licht anging. Eine fröhliche männliche Stimme begleitete das Öffnen der Tür. „Habt ihr tatsächlich euren Schlüssel vergessen?... Oh." Ein junger Mann, etwa 25 in Jeans und einem am Kragen geöffneten Poloshirt, schien überrascht zu sein, sie zu sehen und wirkte, als wenn er sofort die Tür wieder zuschlagen wollte, schließlich war es London und nachts. Aber er hielt inne, als er Tanya Woods gezückten Ausweis bemerkte. „Meine Eltern," erklärte er wieder lächelnd. „Sie müssten bald zurückkommen." Dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Tanya Woods klappte ihren Ausweis zu und steckte ihn ein. „Mr Bredow?" fragte sie. Der Mann nickte unruhig. „Ich bin DI Woods und das ist DC Franklin. Könnten wir vielleicht hereinkommen?" Der Mann nickte nochmals und trat zur Seite.

__________________________________________________________________________

An dieser Stelle verlassen wir die drei. Denn wir müssen nicht mit dabei sein, wenn DI Woods, DC Franklin und Simon Bredow in das gemütliche Wohnzimmer seiner Eltern gehen, Simon ihnen das Sofa zum Sitzen anbietet und sich selbst auf den gegenüberliegenden Sessel setzt. Wenn DI Woods nach dem Namen seiner Eltern fragt und ihm daraufhin mitteilt, dass sie leider Opfer eines Verbrechens geworden und gestorben sind. Wenn Simon Bredow bestürzt das Gesicht in den Händen vergräbt. Wir müssen nicht dabei sein, denn Simon Bredow geht uns nichts an und sein Leid, das er angesichts des Todes seiner Eltern erfährt, soll sein Leid bleiben und wir wären schlechte Leser, wenn wir das nicht respektieren würden.

Wir verlassen also die drei, verlassen die Straße, in der Simon Bredow zu Besuch bei seinen Eltern gewesen war. Wir betrachten das Streifenmuster, das sich aus den Londoner Straßen ergibt, aus den dunklen matschigen Straßen, die sich mit weißen Vorgärten, dunklen Reihenhausdächern, weißen Hinterhöfen und wieder dunklen Reihenhausdächern abwechseln. Wir sehen den Park, in dem die Techniker der Spurensicherung das Flutlicht ausschalten. Es gibt keine weiteren Spuren mehr zu finden und zu sichern. Ein enttäuschter und müder Pete Townsend ist einer der Letzten, die den Park verlassen, wenn man den Beamten vernachlässigt, der zur Bewachung des Tatorts abgestellt worden ist. Ein paar Straßen weiter sehen wir die Katze, die in der Nacht zuvor von der Tardis so erschreckt wurde. Und nicht weit entfernt ist auch die Tardis selbst. Donna und der Doctor schließen gerade die Tür hinter sich. Sie haben die Straßen, die den Park umgeben, in dem Ian Goldman umkam, nach dem Mädchen abgesucht, nach dem Chittablot in Mädchengestalt. Aber sie haben sie nicht gefunden und erstmal gibt es nichts, was sie jetzt noch tun könnten. Außer schlafen.

__________________________________________________________________________

Am nächsten Morgen standen Donna und der Doctor früh auf. Sie schlossen die Tardis ab und machten sich auf dem Weg in eine Bäckerei, wo sie das weitere Vorgehen besprechen wollten. Die Luft war klar, frisch und beißend kalt und der Himmel hatte die Farbe eines durchdringenden Hellblaus. Bereits unterwegs hielten sie unabgesprochen weiter Ausschau nach Chittablots, wenn auch erfolglos. An die Bäckerei, die sie aufsuchten, war ein Café angeschlossen und so setzten sie sich mit ihrem kleinen Frühstück an einen der Tische. In der Ecke hing ein Fernsehgerät, das zwar an- aber stumm geschaltet war. Es lief ein größerer Nachrichtensender und eine brünette Moderatorin, die Donna viel zu aktiv und energiegeladen vorkam, berichtete stumm von den neuesten Ereignissen.

Donna hatte sich die ganze Zeit gefragt, wie der Doctor einfach so weiter machen konnte, wo sie doch bei der Leiche gesehen worden waren und sie wollte das gerade noch einmal ansprechen, weil sie bis jetzt nur stets ein „Aaaach, wer sollte uns schon erkennen?!" als Antwort erhalten hatte. Doch als sie nun zum Fernseher schaute, erkannte sie, dass es ein bisschen zu spät für Fragen war und sie etwas unternehmen mussten, wenn sie nicht des Mordes an Ian Goldman beschuldigt werden wollten.

Denn auf dem Bildschirm sah sie sich und den Doctor. Es war eine Aufnahme, die wohl gestern in der Gerichtsmedizin gemacht worden war. Donna konnte sich kaum darauf erkennen, aber der Doctor hatte geradewegs in die Kamera geschaut. Und jetzt starrte sein ernstes Gesicht Donna aus dem Fernseher an. In den laufenden Untertiteln konnte Donna etwas von ‚Mord' und ‚Park' lesen.

„Heiliger Dreck," murmelte sie. Der Doctor, der dem Fernseher abgewandt saß, schaute sie überrascht an. „Was gibt's?" erkundigte er sich unbekümmert. „Nicht bewegen. Nicht umdrehen," zischte Donna. „Wir werden gesucht." Der Doctor dreht sich langsam zum Fernseher. „Oh, ich muss mir dringend die Haare schneiden lassen," stellte er fest, als die Nachrichten zu einem anderen Thema übergingen. „Jaaaahh," fuhr er langsam fort und Donna dachte, dass er nun etwas zum Ernst der Lage sagen würde, aber er strahlte sie nur an. „Ach, das ist wirklich sooo menschlich. Immer gleich zur nächsten Lösungsmöglichkeit springen. Diese Polizisten... Ihr seht den Doctor mit ner Leiche?! Er wird's wohl gewesen sein! Donna, wir trennen uns diesen Vormittag. Dann sehen wir mehr Leute und die sehen uns nicht zusammen. Es MÜSSEN hier irgendwo noch Chittablots sein, ich bin mir sicher. Wir sehen uns um zwölf an der Tottenham Court Road Ecke Runting Street." Er griff sich seinen Mantel und hastete aus dem Café. „Bitte?!" konnte Donna gerade noch sagen, dann war er aus ihrer Sicht verschwunden. Sie schürzte die Lippen. Hm, dachte sie. So viel zum Thema, Männer die immer weglaufen.

__________________________________________________________________________

DCI Rodwick war so früh wie möglich in den Dienst gefahren und hatte die CCTV-Aufnahmen von seinem Freund Quentin Clarke entgegengenommen. Er sorgte dafür, dass sie an die Londoner Polizeistationen geschickt wurden und kurz darauf in den Nachrichten liefen. Inzwischen waren auch DS Kingston und DI Tanya Woods eingetroffen und betrachteten die Videobänder. Gelegentlich klickte Kingston auf ‚Bildschirm fotografieren', aber er war nie zufrieden. Die Frau hielt den Kopf größtenteils gesenkt. Nicht so der Mann. „Er schaut direkt in die Kamera und hält den Blick sogar," bemerkte Kingston. "Welcher Mörder würde so etwas tun? Und überhaupt. Welcher Mörder besucht seine Leiche in der Gerichtsmedizin?"

DCI Rodwick schaute den DS ein bisschen zweifelnd an. Er sah ein, dass Kingston im Prinzip noch in der Ausbildung zum DI war, aber langsam musste er mal anfangen, relevante Fragen zu stellen, und nicht immer Offensichtliches zu übersehen. „Kingston, der Mann wurde bei der Leiche Goldmans gesehen und ist weggerannt. Außerdem muss er irgendetwas über Adam Black wissen, wenn er ihn bei Quentin Clarke besucht hat, und wenn er etwas weiß, dann ist das, wenn ich Sie noch mal darauf hinweisen darf, vermutlich mehr als wir über Black wissen. Immerhin scheint er ihn gekannt zu haben. Es schadet also nicht, ihn suchen zu lassen. Wenn er unschuldig sein sollte, kann er sich ja freiwillig bei uns melden."

„Aber wozu hat diese Stadt soviel CCTV auf ihren Straßen," argumentierte Kingston, „wenn wir uns nicht mal die Mühe machen, ihn erst mal darüber zu suchen. Wenn er etwas mit den Morden zu tun haben sollte, wird er sich doch wohl nun eher verstecken, jetzt, da er sich im Fernsehen gesehen hat." Tanya Woods kam nicht umhin, die Logik von Kingstons Argumenten zu bemerken. DCI Rodwick war ein guter Kriminalinspektor, aber erstens war er manchmal hoffnungslos traditionell und zweitens tat er oftmals genau das nicht, was Kingston so stark versuchte: wie ein Verbrecher zu denken. DCI Rodwick bemühte sich, väterlich und erzieherisch zu wirken, als er Kingston antwortete. Er wollte den DS nicht für den Versuch, unübliche Wege zu bestreiten, kritisieren, aber er musste dennoch klarstellen, warum Kingston Unrecht hatte. „Wenn es Ihnen Spaß macht, dann setzen Sie sich doch heute hin und untersuchen Video-Aufnahmen der Stadt, wenn Sie wissen, wo Sie suchen müssen. Mir täte das jedoch Leid, weil wir dann einen guten Mann nicht für sinnvolle Arbeit zur Verfügung hätten. Ich glaube, Sie würden damit nur Ihre Zeit verschwenden. Jetzt würde ich Sie beide jedoch bitten, mit zu EURIS zu kommen. Das ist der Konzern, für den Goldman gearbeitet hat. Sein Vorgesetzter ist schon informiert, aber wir werden uns mal ein bisschen sein Büro anschauen. Kingston, würden Sie uns fahren?" Kingston nickte. Egal wie gut oder schlecht es war, sich CCTV-Aufnahmen anzuschauen um einen Mörder zu finden, es war auf jeden Fall langweiliger als mit Menschen zu sprechen. Zumal, wenn sie einem eventuell Informationen über den Verstorbenen liefern konnten.

In der vorherigen Nacht waren er und DCI Rodwick noch zu der Wohnung gefahren, deren Adresse sie in Goldmans kleinen Adressbuch gefunden hatten und zu der auch der Schlüssel passte, der sich in Goldmans Manteltasche befunden hatte. Doch sobald sie die Wohnung nach mehrmaligem, erfolglosem Klingeln geöffnet hatten, war ihnen klar geworden, dass sie in der gleichen Sackgasse wie bei Black gelandet waren. Die Wohnung war ebenso weiß, kalt und unpersönlich wie die vom Vorabend. Es hatte sich nur das Nötigste in ihr befunden und ebenfalls ausschließlich vegetarische Nahrungsmittel. „Ich kann nur hoffen, dass das nicht jeden Abend so weiter geht," hatte DCI Rodwick gestöhnt.

__________________________________________________________________________

Daniel Cleeveland erschien frühzeitig bei der Arbeit. Das war zwar immer noch später als der Dienstbeginn unserer Kriminalbeamten, aber offensichtlich war er damit früher dran als Mr Goldman, der noch nicht in seinem Büro saß, als Daniel daran vorbei kam. Er begrüßte die Kollegen, die schon da waren, goss sich einen Tee auf und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Es gab noch nichts Größeres, nur diverse Verkaufsverträge. Das Geschäft mit Grippemitteln stieg im Winter immer auf unvorstellbare Größen an. Daniel nippte an seinem Tee, während er die Verträge auf Stabilität, Sicherheit und rechtliche Genauigkeit überprüfte, aber die meisten waren eh nur Standardverträge, die er bloß querlesen musste.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte er, wie sich die Glastür zum restlichen Gebäudeteil öffnete und drei ihm unbekannte Personen das Großraumbüro betraten. Der Kleinste von ihnen, ein älterer, rundlicher Mann mit Halbglatze und dunkelgrünem Trenchcoat ging vorne und blickte sich einen Moment um, bevor er die Richtung zu Mr Goldmans Büro einschlug. Es folgten ihm eine dunkelhäutige Frau, die offensichtlich zwei Schals trug und lange, krisselige Haare hatte, die sie in einem voluminösen Pferdeschwanz trug, und ein größerer, anscheinend muskulöser Mann. Die drei näherten sich dem Büro von Mr Goldmans Sekretärin und noch bevor sie es erreicht hatten, öffnete diese die Tür von innen. Sie musste sie bereits gesehen haben oder vielleicht hatte ihr der Portier auch schon Bescheid gegeben, dass sie kommen würden.

Die Sekretärin ließ die Herrschaften herein und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Durch das Glas konnte Daniel erkennen, wie alle vier Personen stehen blieben – vermutlich, wie er überlegte, weil es nicht genügend Stühle oder Sessel für sie alle gab – und wie der kleinere Mann mit der Sekretärin redete und ihr etwas hinhielt. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und hörte dem Mann dann weiter zu. Einen kurzen Augenblick darauf schlug sie erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. ‚Was geht da vor?' fragte Daniel sich. Nun setzte sich die Sekretärin hin und nahm den Telefonhörer ab. Sie sprach mit jemandem am anderen Ende der Leitung und nickte dabei langsam. Dabei wanderte ihr Blick immer wieder zu den Fremden zurück. Sie schien etwas zu entscheiden, denn jetzt nickte sie entschlossener und beendete das Gespräch. Im Aufstehen wechselte sie ein paar Worte mit der Farbigen und deutete auf die Tür. Alle vier betraten das Großraumbüro.

„Meine Damen und Herren," forderte die Sekretärin die Anwesenden auf ihr zuzuhören. Daniels Kollegen, von denen einige die Fremden noch nicht bemerkt hatten, schauten überrascht auf. Es war erst selten passiert, dass Goldmans Sekretärin sie alle zusammen ansprach. Genau genommen hatte es sich beim letzten Mal um eine Feuerübung gehandelt. „Dies sind DCI Rodwick, DI Woods und DS Kingston," stellte sie nun die drei Fremden vor. Dann hatte ihr der DCI bestimmt seine Dienstmarke gezeigt, überlegte Daniel. „Anscheinend ist Mr Goldman gestern Nacht tot aufgefunden worden und..." Sie unterbrach sich, weil sich im Raum Laute der Überraschung breit machten. „...und diese drei Beamten sind hier, um sich sein Büro anzuschauen. Sie sind auf Ihre Hilfe angewiesen und bitten Sie daher, es ihnen mitzuteilen, wenn Sie etwas über den Tod von Mr Goldman wissen sollten. Ich denke, ich muss Ihnen nicht sagen, was für ein schwerer Verlust Mr Goldmans Tod für unsere Abteilung und für EURIS ist. Wir alle sollten deswegen dabei mithelfen, diese Sache so schnell wie möglich aufzuklären!"

Als die Sekretärin den drei Kriminalbeamten den Weg in Mr Goldmans Büro wies, rief einer von Daniels Mitarbeitern, Jones: „Verzeihung, aber, war es Selbstmord oder wurde er getötet?" Die Beamten warfen sich gegenseitig einen schnellen Blick zu. Dann antwortete die Frau: „Wir gehen davon aus, dass er sich nicht selbst getötet hat." Der große, muskulöse Polizist, der offenbar DS Kingston war, beugte sich ein bisschen sich zu der Frau herunter und sprach kurz mit ihr. Sie nickte und er wandte sich noch einmal der Belegschaft zu. Er hatte einen schottischen Akzent. „Sagen Sie, kennt einer von Ihnen eventuell einen Adam Black, einen Donald Bredow oder eine Emily Bredow?" Als sich niemand rührte und sich alle vielmehr neugierig umsahen um zu schauen, ob vielleicht ein anderer Kollege die gefragten Personen kannte, betraten die Beamten mit der Sekretärin Mr Goldmans Büro. Die Sekretärin schien ihnen verschiedene Sachen zu zeigen, dann ließ sie die drei alleine und kehrte hastig in ihr Sekretariat zurück. DI Woods schloss von innen die Tür.

__________________________________________________________________________

Daniel und seine Kollegen schauten sich an. Er war geschockt von der soeben erhaltenen Nachricht und sein Gefühl spiegelte sich in den Mienen der anderen wider. Mr Goldman, ihr freundlicher, hilfsbereiter, zuvorkommender Abteilungsleiter, war Opfer eines Verbrechens geworden. Eine Kollegin machte sich auf, nach der Sekretärin zu schauen, die alleine in ihrem Büro war.

Daniel musste an Goldmans Nichte, an Violet, denken. Die Arme. In einem Moment spaziert sie mit ihrem Onkel durch die Straßen Londons und wenn sie am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, ist er tot. ‚Moment mal,' fiel Daniel ein. ‚Hatte die Sekretärin nicht gesagt ‚gestern Nacht'? War Violet etwa dabei gewesen? Wurde sie auch getötet? Warum hatten die Beamten nichts von ihr gesagt?' Daniel hoffte, dass ihr nichts passiert war. Sie hatte am vergangenen Abend so freundlich, wenn auch zurückhaltend gewirkt. Mr Goldman hatte gesagt, seine Familie sei alles, was er habe. Und nun hatte seine Familie ihn verloren. Daniel erinnerte sich an das gestrige Gespräch zurück. Goldman hatte eine überraschende Nachricht am Telefon erhalten. Er hatte erklärt, es wäre um seine Familie gegangen. Was wohl passiert war? Daniel konnte den Gedanken nicht vermeiden, dass Goldman sich in der Unterhaltung am Vortag anders verhalten hatte, als es Daniel bisher gewohnt war. Er grübelte, ob das irgendetwas mit Goldmans Tod zu tun gehabt haben könnte, aber am Abend war sein Chef ja wieder sein altes Selbst gewesen, als Daniel ihn auf der Straße getroffen hatte. Und dennoch kehrten seine Gedanken zu Violet zurück und zu der Frage, was wohl mit ihr geschehen war und ob sie vielleicht verletzt war. Er überlegte hin und her, ob er nun den Kriminalbeamten von Goldmans unüblichem Verhalten erzählen sollte. Schließlich befand er, dass er letzten Endes nicht wirklich blöd dastehen würde, wenn er den Beamten etwas total Irrelevantes erzählen würde, da er sich ja zumindest um Mithilfe bemüht hatte. Außerdem könnte er auf diese Weise eventuell etwas über Violet in Erfahrung bringen. Er fasste sich ein Herz und stand auf.

__________________________________________________________________________

DI Tanya Woods blätterte gerade die losen Papiere durch, die in Ian Goldmans oberster Schreibtischschublade lagen, als jemand an der Glastür klopfte. Sie blickte auf und erkannte einen von Goldmans Angestellten wieder, den sie eben an seinem Schreibtisch hatte sitzen sehen. Sie bedeutete ihm hereinzukommen. Der Mann war etwas größer als sie und etwas kleiner als Kingston, hatte dunkelblondes Haar und Grübchen und trug ein weißes Kragenhemd, das leicht hellblau kariert war. Er stellte sich als Daniel Cleeveland vor und zögerte dann weiter zu sprechen. Tanya Woods erleichterte es ihm, indem sie noch einmal die anderen und sich vorstellte und dann freundlich fragte: „Sie wollten mit uns sprechen?" Er blickte sie dankend an und erzählte dann, dass er am Vortag ein Gespräch unter vier Augen mit Goldman geführt hätte. Woods, Rodwick und Kingston hörten sich an, was Daniel Cleeveland zu sagen hatte und unterbrachen ihn nur gelegentlich mit Fragen. Zum Beispiel wollte DCI Rodwick wissen, mit welchem Telefon Goldman mit seiner Familie telefoniert hatte, als Daniel dabei gewesen war. Daniel sagte, mit seinem Privathandy und die drei Beamten wurden hellhörig. „Das haben wir. Wir werden versuchen, die Nummer zurück zu verfolgen," sagte Rodwick zu den beiden anderen.

Daniel verstand ihn nicht recht. ‚Sie konnten doch einfach die Familie fragen, wer mit Goldman telefoniert hatte. Oder war ein Tatverdächtiger unter den Verwandten?' Die Polizisten wandten sich wieder ihm zu und er beschrieb kurz die Stimmung, die nach Goldmans Telefonat im Raum geherrscht hatte. Als er jedoch merkte, dass er genug beschrieben hatte, um ihnen klar zu machen, dass es sich um ein wichtiges Telefonat gehandelt hatte, ging er dazu über, noch ein paar Worte über den Abend zu verlieren. „Ich habe ihn nach der Arbeit noch mal nach dem Einkaufen getroffen. Da wirkte er wieder ganz normal. Er war mit seiner Nichte, Violet, zusammen."

Plötzlich starrten ihn alle drei Beamten an. „Er hat eine Nichte?", „Welche Nichte?", „Wie sah sie aus?" fragten sie ihn gleichzeitig. Sie schauten sich an und DS Kingston und DI Woods mussten etwas lächeln. Woods wiederholte ihre Frage. „Wie sah sie aus?" Daniel war erleichtert. Sie hatten sie also noch nicht gesehen. Das deutete darauf hin, dass sie nicht am Tatort und somit auch nicht verletzt, geschweige denn getötet worden war. Er beschrieb sie den Beamten und Kingston machte sich eifrig Notizen. Daniel überlegte weiter. ‚Sicherlich hatten die Beamten schon Goldmans Familie informiert. War die Nichte etwa nicht dabei gewesen? Nun, vielleicht hatten sie auch nur Goldmans Frau getroffen.' Daniel fiel ein, dass er keinen Ring an Goldmans Fingern gesehen hatte. „Mit wem von der Familie haben Sie gesprochen?" fragte er schließlich. DCI Rodwick schaute ihn an. „Wie meinen Sie das?" fragte er. ‚Das war doch eine eindeutige Frage!' dachte Daniel. ‚Wie kann man die anders verstehen, als sie gemeint war?' Laut sagte er: „Wegen der Leichenidentifizierung. Sie haben doch bestimmt mit seiner Familie geredet." Jetzt tauschten die Beamten betretene Blicke aus, die machten, dass Daniel sich unwohl fühlte. Was hatte er bloß gesagt? Endlich sah ihn der kleinere Mann, der DCI, ernst an.

„Wir haben noch keine Hinweise auf seine Familie gefunden," gab er zu. „Keine Fotos, keine Adressen, keine Notfallnummern. Wir haben seine Wohnung durchsucht, aber da ist nichts. Gar nichts." Daniel war überrascht. So hatte er Goldman gar nicht eingeschätzt. Schon gar nicht nach der gestrigen Unterhaltung. „Aber seine Familie ist doch alles, was er hat," wiederholte er. Rodwick schwieg einen Moment, bevor er sagte: „Ich verstehe es ja auch nicht." Ein verlegenes Schweigen machte sich unter den vieren breit, bis schließlich Kingston einen Blick auf seine Notizen warf und das Wort ergriff. „Sie sagten, das Mädchen hätte genau solche Augen wie Mr Goldman gehabt," wandte er sich Daniel zu. Der nickte und sagte: „Liegt wohl in der Familie." Tanya Woods bestätigte, dass das möglich sein könnte. „Insofern könnten wir vielleicht Goldmans Familienmitglieder finden, indem wir London nach Menschen ohne Iris absuchen. (‚Ich hoffe nur, dass wir sie nicht alle als Leichen finden,' dachte sie im Stillen, weil sie Cleeveland nichts von Adam Black erzählt hatten.) Ich sehe ein, dass das wohl schwierig ist, aber was können wir sonst jetzt schon groß machen?" Kingston hustete etwas von „CCTV" und sie musste grinsen. DCI Rodwick hob eine Augenbraue. Er wendete sich an Daniel. „Ich denke das genügt," sagte er. „Sie waren uns eine große Hilfe, aber wir wollen Sie auch nicht weiter vom Arbeiten abhalten. Es wäre nett, wenn Sie uns noch sagen könnten, wo und wann genau Sie Goldman und seine Nichte gestern getroffen haben, dann dürfen Sie gehen." Daniel kam dies etwas abrupt vor. Trotzdem beschrieb er dem Beamten alles ganz genau. Er gab DI Woods seine Personalien, dann verabschiedete er sich und verließ Goldmans Büro.

__________________________________________________________________________

„Das Mädchen," sagte DCI Rodwick und alle drei waren sich einig. „Wenn sie gestern Abend noch mit Goldman zusammen war und er kurz darauf ermordet wurde, dann weiß sie entweder, was er im Park gemacht hat oder war vielleicht sogar dabei oder in der Nähe und hat alles miterlebt und ist jetzt nur zu verschreckt, etwas zu sagen. Vor allem aber," betonte er, „müssen wir bedenken, dass wir bereits zwei Leichen mit solchen Augen ohne Iris hatten. Wenn dies irgendwie ein Merkmal sein sollte, dass zu dem Tod der Menschen geführt hat, dann ist diese Violet jetzt in Gefahr." Tanya Woods überlegt einen Moment. „Angenommen dieser Black gehörte auch zur Familie, dann wird sie vielleicht gewarnt sein. Vielleicht will der Mörder auch nur an bestimmte Familienmitglieder heran. Vielleicht geht es um eine Art pseudosizilianischen Bandenkrieg, aber nichtsdestoweniger wird Violet, wenn Adam Black dazu gehört, wissen, dass sie sich bedeckt halten muss."

Kingston steckte seinen Notizblock in eine Brusttasche. „Wenn wir wieder im Revier sind, kann ich die Beschreibung des Mädchens an alle Einheiten Londons weitergeben. Sie ist jetzt nicht besonders genau, aber ausreichend dafür, dass die Kollegen mal einen Blick drauf werfen." Sie machten sich zu dritt auf den Weg zurück zum Revier. Als sie Goldmans Büro verließen, nickte Tanya Woods Daniel Cleeveland noch einmal freundlich zu, bevor sie sich zusammen mit Rodwick und Kingston von der Sekretärin verabschiedete.

__________________________________________________________________________

Donna stand am vereinbarten Treffpunkt und hatte sich den Guardian gekauft, hinter dem sie jetzt regelmäßig zu beiden Seiten der Tottenham Court Road und in die Runting Street hervor lugte, um den Doctor frühzeitig zu erkennen. Hin und wieder warf sie auch einen Blick auf die Artikel, die vor ihrer Nase waren. Die Zeitungen berichteten noch nichts von Ian Goldmans Tod oder denen der Bredows, da diese nach Redaktionsschluss stattgefunden hatten. Dafür wurde von Adam Black berichtet. ‚Sein Tod gibt der Polizei Rätsel auf,' wurde von einer Quelle aus der Londoner Kripo berichtet. ‚Darauf würde ich wetten,' dachte Donna. Ihr waren Außerirdische inzwischen so vertraut, dass sie nun praktisch sofort an sie dachte, wenn etwas Merkwürdiges passierte. Sie fand ja immer noch, dass es nicht normal sein konnte, dass die Bienen verschwunden waren, aber was das betraf, so wollte der Doctor nichts von Aliens wissen. Dennoch. Trotz der Ereignisse der letzten Jahre – ein Krankenhaus, das für einen Tag angeblich auf den Mond verschwand; die Titanic über Buckingham Palace – hielten die meisten Menschen Außerirdische für irreal, selbst wenn sie mit der Nase darauf gestoßen wurden. Donna musste zugeben, dass sie selbst einmal so gewesen war, so gleichgültig, so Menschen-zentriert, aber der Doctor hatte sie dazu gebracht mehr und klarer zu sehen. Es war so eine Bereicherung, mit ihm zu reisen. Wenn sie doch nur nicht ständig rennen würden...

Sie hatte keine Chittablots gefunden. Weder jung noch alt, weder in männlicher noch in weiblicher Menschengestalt. Donna war sich bewusst, wie unwahrscheinlich es war, jemanden, den man suchte und von dem man nicht wusste, wo er war oder wie genau er aussah, in London zu finden, dennoch hielt sie ihren Misserfolg an dem Vormittag für ein gutes Zeichen. Die Chittablots mussten sich nach dem zweiten Tod noch einmal besonders gewarnt fühlen und sich deswegen bedeckt halten. Und Donna vertraute darauf, dass dann auch die Hathedictonars sie nicht finden würden.

Sie blickte hinter ihrer Zeitung hervor und da sah sie in einiger Entfernung den Doctor ihr entgegen kommen. Er hatte sie noch nicht gesehen, weswegen sie die Zeitung herunternahm und sie zusammenfaltete. Da erkannte der Doctor sie und er schien gerade den rechten Arm zum Gruß heben zu wollen, da wurde er plötzlich daran festgehalten. Zu beiden Seiten von ihm war je ein Polizist erschienen. Überrascht wendete der Doctor sich dem Einen zu. Donna rannte in ihre Richtung los, aber er warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu, der sie anhalten ließ. „Verzeihung, Sir, können Sie sich ausweisen?" hörte Donna den Polizisten zur Rechten des Doctors fragen. „Oh, aber natürlich. Gerne doch," sagte der Doctor und strahlte den Polizisten an. Der schaute nur stumpf zurück und wartete, bis der Doctor sein Ausweismäppchen aus dem Mantel gezückt hatte und ihm vor die Nase hielt. „Mr John Smith," sagte der Polizist, „wir müssen Sie bitten, mit uns zu kommen. Wir haben ein paar Fragen an Sie. Hier entlang!" Er wies auf ein ziviles Auto, das ein paar Schritte hinter dem Doctor am Bordstein geparkt war und ein einzelnes Martinshorn auf dem Dach hatte. Die beiden Polizisten legten dem Doctor je eine Hand auf die Schulter, dann führten sie ihn zum Auto und drückten ihn auf die Rückbank. Aber bevor sie ihn in Richtung des Autos gedreht hatten, hatte der Doctor Donna noch einmal angeschaut. Und ihr zugezwinkert.

.

.

.

Wir nähern uns dem Showdown oder wird es ein Shoot-down? Soviel kann schon gesagt werden: Der Doctor hat im nächsten Kapitel endlich eine angemessene Redezeit ;-)

Vielen Dank an RawenclawBabe fürs Beta-lesen, denn natürlich war die Titanic über Buckingham Palace und nicht über New York... (jetzt bringe ich schon die Episoden durcheinander ("Daleks in Manhattan"...), das kann ja heiter werden).

Freu mich natürlich über Kommentare, aber einfach so lesen ist natürlich auch okay :-)


	4. 4 Nacht über London

Hier kommt nun das vierte und letzte Kapitel meiner kurzen Doctor Who-Fanfiction. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet ein bisschen Spaß daran (und schreibt vielleicht einen Kommentar dazu, haha). Ich bedanke mich noch einmal gaaaaanz herzlich bei meiner Beta-Leserin RawenclawBabe, die ihren Job echt super gut gemacht hat!! (Fast tut es mir schon Leid, dass jetzt keine Kapitel mehr kommen, die sie scharfsinnig bearbeiten kann... ;-D)

Morgen beginnt das Semester und damit wieder das geregelte Leben (jedenfalls einigermaßen).

Viel Spaß beim letzten Kapitel! Eure Ida

.

.

.

Das Auto mit den Polizisten und dem Doctor fuhr stockend in den Londoner Mittagsverkehr hinein und bald schon konnte Donna es nicht mehr von den anderen Autos unterscheiden. Mit herunterhängenden Armen sah sie dem Verkehr nach und wusste nicht, was sie jetzt machen sollte. Sie drehte sich hastig um und suchte die Tottenham Court Road mit den Augen nach weiteren Polizisten ab, die nun verstärkt auf der Suche nach ihr sein könnten. Ihr fielen keine auf, aber sie setzte sich vorsichtshalber in Bewegung, um im Strom der Touristen, Einkäufer und anderen Passanten mitzuschwimmen und unterzutauchen. Nun kam es auf sie an. Es hatte bis jetzt jeden Abend einen toten Chittablot gegeben. Zwei zuviel.

Sie musste die Chittablots finden, wenigstens einen von ihnen und dann würde sie schauen, wie sie ihnen helfen konnte. Wenn Ian Goldman und das Mädchen noch am gestrigen Abend frei umher gelaufen waren, obwohl einer aus ihrer Familie in der Nacht davor von anderen Außerirdischen ermordet worden war, dann hatten sich die Chittablots nach diesem ersten Toten offenbar noch nicht so sehr in Gefahr gesehen, dass sie sofort aus den Straßen beziehungsweise vom Erdboden verschwunden wären, kombinierte Donna. Oder sie konnten aus irgendwelchen Gründen die Erde nicht verlassen. Die Chance war jedenfalls groß, dass auch nach dem zweiten Toten der ein oder andere Chittablot in London herum lief.

Sie blickte den entgegenkommenden Menschen in die Augen und senkte ihre, wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, dass jemand auffallend intensiv zurückschaute. ‚Verdammt, was mache ich hier eigentlich?', fragte sie sich mit einem Mal. ‚Ich bin in den Nachrichten gezeigt worden. Wegen Mordes. Das Bild war schlecht, ja. Aber trotzdem könnte ich irgendjemanden daran erinnern. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wohin sie den Doctor gebracht haben!' Auf diese Weise überlegte sie weiter, während sie zwischen den Passanten die Straße entlang hastete.

Wahllos lief Donna erst um die eine Ecke, dann um die andere. Sie achtete kaum darauf, wohin sie ging, solange sie unter Menschen blieb. Sie kam an weihnachtlich geschmückten Geschäften vorbei, in denen die Leute Geschenke einkauften. Donna dachte an ihre Mutter und ihren Opa. Vielleicht könnte sie den Doctor dazu überreden, sie an Weihnachten zu besuchen. Aber sie war sich nicht sicher, wie er darauf reagieren würde. Erstens war ihre Mutter recht anstrengend und zweitens hatte der Doctor schon einmal eine Einladung zum Weihnachtsessen abgelehnt, in dem Jahr, in dem Donna hatte heiraten wollen. Er war wohl nicht der Mensch für familiäre Festlichkeiten. Lächelnd erinnerte sie, dass der Doctor technisch gesehen überhaupt kein Mensch war, aber so wie noch konnte er mit Festen kaum etwas anfangen. Feierte er eigentlich seinen Geburtstag? Sie würde ihn fragen, wenn sie ihn wieder sähe. Donna besann sich wieder auf ihre Aufgabe. Im Moment hatte sie wirklich Wichtigeres zu tun, als sich um den Geburtstag des Doctors zu kümmern.

Sie erreichte einen runden, mit Pflastersteinen versehenen Platz. Er war umgeben von kleinen Einzelhandelsgeschäften und in der Mitte stand eine kleine Menschenmenge um eine Blaskapelle, die Weihnachtslieder spielte. Die Musiker waren groß und allesamt als Weihnachtsmänner verkleidet. Donna wurde mit einem Mal heiß, so heftig war das Déjà-vu. Unter den Kapuzen konnte sich doch alles Mögliche verbergen. Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass Außerirdische sich als freundliche Weihnachtsmänner getarnt hätten. Sie bemerkte, dass sie vor Schreck stehen geblieben war und siedendheiß fiel ihr ein, dass nicht nur Menschen die Nachrichten gesehen haben konnten. Auch Hathedictonars könnten sich auf die Suche nach ihnen begeben haben. Was wäre, wenn die Polizisten, die den Doctor mitgenommen hatten, keine echten Polizisten gewesen waren, sondern Hathedictonars?! Doch dann erinnerte sie, dass der eine Polizist relativ klein ausgesehen hatte und der Doctor gesagt hatte, dass die Hathedictonars sich in verhältnismäßig große Menschen verwandelten. Aber selbst wenn der Polizist klein gewesen war: Diese Weihnachtsmänner waren in der Tat sehr groß. Donna drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und eilte in die Richtung zurück, aus der sie gekommen war. Die Weihnachtsmannblaskapelle spielte ungerührt weiter.

__________________________________________________________________________

Im Auto schlug der Doctor die Beine übereinander und verschränkte gemütlich die Arme. „Man sollte doch annehmen, dass Sie so höflich wären und mir sagen würden, wohin unsere kleine Reise geht," deutete er an. Der Polizist, der neben ihm auf der Rückbank saß, schwieg und blickte aus dem Seitenfenster. Der kleine Beamte, der das Auto fuhr, antwortete jedoch. „Hollymeadows-Revier. Mordkommission." Der andere Polizist schaute ihn wütend an, als wenn der Zusatz ‚Mordkommission' nicht zulässig gewesen wäre. „Unser DCI würde sich gerne mal mit Ihnen unterhalten," fügte der Fahrer hinzu. „Wenn Sie kooperieren, kann es sein, dass Sie in wenigen Stunden wieder frei sind. Auf der Wache haben Sie das Recht auf einen Anruf und darauf, außer ihren Kontaktdaten nichts zu sagen, bis ihr Anwalt da ist. Wenn wir vor dem Revier vorfahren, wird mein Kollege sich und Ihnen Handschellen anlegen, weil bei Ihnen ‚Fluchtgefahr' besteht."

„Das ist ja mal was Neues. Wussten Sie, dass es mal ein Regierungsprogramm gab, das sich mit mir befasst hat. Die haben mich noch ganz anders eingestuft." Der stumme Polizist neben ihm meldete sich jetzt zu Wort. „Das können Sie dem DCI erzählen, wenn wir da sind. Ruhe jetzt." Der Doctor schaute ihn kritisch an. „Sie hatten heute Nacht wohl zuwenig Schlaf. Das kann ich ja verstehen, aber das ist doch kein Grund gleich so unhöflich zu sein. Aaach," wechselte er das Thema, „was ist denn das für ein Verkehr hier. Wir kommen ja kaum voran. Hören Sie, ich habe auch nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Wäre es nicht besser, wenn wir zum Hollymeadows Revier liefen? Ich bin mir sicher, dann wären wir schneller da, als wenn wir noch länger hier im Stau herumstehen." Er kramte in seiner Tasche herum und holte den Überschallschraubenzieher heraus. Er deutete auf die Stelle an der Wagendecke, über der das Blaulicht befestigt war und drückte den Schraubenzieher. Die Sirene ertönte und der Doctor konnte in den umliegenden Autofenstern das blaue Licht flackern sehen. „Home, sweet home," grinste er frech. Die Autos vor ihnen machten langsam den Weg frei. Der Beamte am Steuer trat wieder auf das Gaspedal. „Aber...," fing der Polizist neben ihm an, „aber was haben Sie gemacht? Das ist doch ein Schraubenzieher!"

„Ja," antwortete der Doctor fröhlich, „und er funktioniert auf Überschall." Er steckte ihn wieder ein. Der Polizist schaute ihm leicht belämmert dabei zu.

__________________________________________________________________________

Kurz darauf erreichten sie das Hollymeadows-Revier. Der Beamte auf der Rückbank zog ein Paar Handschellen aus einer Brusttasche und streckte fordernd die Hand aus. Der Doctor ließ sich die eine Hand einschließen und sah zu, wie der Beamte seine Hand in die andere Schelle einschloss. „Sieh an," sagte er und grinste spöttisch. „So kommt man sich näher." Der Polizist wirkte, als wenn er lieber nicht mit dem Doctor zusammengeschlossen wäre.

Der Fahrer war ausgestiegen und öffnete die hintere Wagentür auf der Seite des Bürgersteigs. Der Polizist machte sich daran, auszusteigen und zog den Doctor hinter sich her. Der Doctor hielt sich nah bei dem Beamten, als sie in das Polizeirevier hineingingen. Der Kleinere sagte etwas zu der Frau an der Rezeption. Die nickte und hob den Telefonhörer. Der Doctor grüßte sie freundlich, als er an ihr vorbeigeführt wurde, aber sie hob nur misstrauisch die Augenbrauen.

Der Doctor wurde in ein Büro gebracht. „Ich nehme Ihnen jetzt die Handschellen ab. Versuchen Sie nicht zu fliehen!" wies ihn der Polizist an. „Warum sollte ich das denn tun?" fragte der Doctor und hob in einer Geste, die Verwunderung ausdrücken sollte, beide Hände. „Was zum...?" fing der Polizist an, aber er brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende, sondern starrte nur auf seine Hand, an der lose das Paar Handschellen baumelte. „Wie haben Sie sich befreit?" „Ach, ich finde Handschellen so ungemütlich. Sie nicht? Ich kann gar nicht verstehen, warum Sie die sich sogar freiwillig anziehen."

Ihr Gespräch wurde unterbrochen, als ein großer Mann den Raum betrat. Der Doctor schaute ihn misstrauisch an. „Ich bin DS Kingston," stellte sich Kingston vor. „Ich muss Sie bitten mir etwaige Waffen, Scheren oder andere spitze Gegenstände, die Sie bei sich tragen, auszuhändigen." Plötzlich strahlte der Doctor übers ganze Gesicht. „Oooh, Sie sind Schotte, nicht wahr?! Ich liebe Schotten!" Er griff in die Tasche und gab DS Kingston seinen Überschallschraubenzieher. Der DS nahm ihn und betrachtete ihn irritiert. „Aber das ist ein Schraubenzieher," sagte er. Der Doctor schaute ihn enttäuscht an. Der Polizist, der gefahren war, mischte sich jetzt ein. „Genau, und er funktioniert auf Überschall," erklärte er stolz. „Wie auch immer," sagte Kingston und steckte den Schraubenzieher in eine durchsichtige Plastiktüte. Er wandte sich wieder an den Doctor. „Der DCI wird Ihnen gleich ein paar Fragen stellen. Sie haben das Recht, vorher einen Anruf zu tätigen und, wenn Sie wollen, Ihren Anwalt zu sprechen. Es kann eine Weile dauern, bis der DCI kommt, er ist gerade noch einmal unterwegs. Ich rate Ihnen, die Fragen wahrheitsgemäß zu beantworten. Wenn Sie lügen, werden wir es früher oder später herausfinden, verlassen Sie sich darauf." Der Doctor lächelte ihn an. „Sie wirken ja richtig kompetent," lobte er. DS Kingston schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und verließ mit der Plastiktüte in der Hand den Raum.

__________________________________________________________________________

„Das ist der Mann aus der Gerichtsmedizin. Da bin ich mir sicher," berichtete Kingston Woods und Rodwick am späten Nachmittag, als diese von der Bank zurückkamen, bei der sie sich Unterlagen zu Goldmans Konto geholt hatten. „Na, sehen Sie," erwiderte DCI Rodwick. „Hat doch auch ohne CCTV ganz gut geklappt."

„Sir, der Mann hatte einen Schraubenzieher, der angeblich auf Überschall funktioniert, bei sich. Ich denke nicht, dass das die Tatwaffe war."

„Er wird so eine Kanone auch wohl kaum immer mit sich herum schleppen, Kingston! Außerdem wissen wir ja jetzt, dass er nicht alleine agiert. Die Frau läuft da draußen noch frei herum. Aber nun werden wir uns erst mal mit ihm unterhalten." Er machte sich auf zu dem Büro, in das der mutmaßliche Täter gebracht worden war und die beiden anderen folgten ihm. DI Woods trug eine Mappe mit den CCTV-Foto-Aufnahmen von Quentin Clarke. Vor dem Büro nahm Rodwick sie ihr ab.

Zu dritt betraten sie den Raum. Tanya Woods erkannte den Fremden sofort von den Videos wieder. Er stand neben einem Streifenbeamten, eine Hand lässig in die Seite gestemmt, sein hellbrauner Mantel offen, darunter ein Anzug. „John Smith," sagte Rodwick.

Der Doctor lächelte, trat auf Rodwick zu und schüttelte dessen Hand. „Was für ein Zufall, so heiße ich auch. Manchmal," fügte er verlegen hinzu. „Neinnein," verbesserte sich Rodwick. „_Sie_ sind also John Smith. DCI Rodwick. DI Woods. DS Kingston kennen Sie ja schon. Setzen Sie sich." Rodwick deutete auf einen Stuhl an einem länglichen Tisch. „Sie dürfen jetzt gehen," erklärte Tanya Woods dem anderen Polizeibeamten. Dann nahm sie ebenfalls Platz. Sie bat den Fremden um seinen Namen und seine Kontaktdaten. Er sagte ihr etwas, sie schrieb es auf und er schaute ihr interessiert dabei zu.

DCI Rodwick hatte beschlossen, den mutmaßlichen Täter sofort mit den Bildern zu konfrontieren. Er öffnete die Mappe, holte ein Bild heraus und hielt es dem Mann hin. „Das sind Sie," stellte er fest. Der Doctor legte den Kopf schief, fischte seine Brille aus der Brusttasche des Anzugs und schaute seine Nase entlang, durch die Gläser hindurch auf das große Foto. Er blickte den DCI über den Brillenrand hinweg an. „Sie wollen mir doch wohl nicht etwa vorwerfen, dass ich meine Haare länger nicht geschnitten habe."

„Wer ist die Frau?" Rodwick ließ sich nicht irritieren. „Das," sagte der Doctor stolz, „ist Donna. Freundin von mir."

„Wo ist sie jetzt?"

„Hier in London, nehme ich an. Jedenfalls sollte sie da sein."

„Was haben Sie in der Gerichtsmedizin gemacht?" Tanya Woods wollte zum Punkt kommen.

„Das hat Ihnen doch bestimmt der Pathologe gesagt, nicht war? Wir mussten uns jemanden anschauen."

„Um sicherzugehen, dass er tot war?!" Rodwick ließ nicht locker. „Mr. Smith, warum wollten Sie Adam Black sehen?" Der Doctor antwortete wieder nur vage. „Wir hatten gehört, dass er gestorben sei. Wollten uns verabschieden." Rodwick fragte ihn, woher er Black gekannt hätte. „Wir haben gewisse Gemeinsamkeiten, wenn man das so nennen kann," sagte der Doctor. „Ähnliche Herkunft."

DS Kingston mischte sich argwöhnisch ein. „Er kommt aus London. Jedenfalls steht das in seinem Pass." Der Doctor lächelte spöttisch. „So. Steht das da? Und ich wette, der Pass ist nicht viel älter als, hm, ein halbes Jahr oder so?!" DCI Rodwick zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Woher wissen Sie das? Was haben Sie mit Adam Black gemacht?" fragte er scharf.

„Ich sage Ihnen was," antwortete der Doctor nun mindestens so scharf. „Ich habe gar nichts mit Adam Black gemacht. Aber ich kann eins und eins zusammenzählen. Ich kann mir zum Beispiel auch denken, dass seine Verletzung bei Ihnen einige Fragen aufwirft." Rodwick war so daran gewöhnt, keine Informationen an Tatverdächtige weiterzugeben, dass er diese subtile Frage überhörte und er es nicht bestätigte. Und dass der Mann die Tat leugnete, war für ihn auch nur allzu normal. Dafür mischte sich nun Tanya Woods ein. Der Weg, den das Verhör genommen hatte, brachte sie durcheinander. Dies war kein klassisches Frage-und-Antwort-Spiel mehr. Der Mann wusste mehr als sie und vor allem viel mehr, als er zugab. Sie versuchte, den ursprünglichen Pfad mit einer direkten Frage wieder einzuschlagen. „Wo ist die Waffe?" Der Doctor zögerte. Dann gab er zu: „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Hat die Frau sie? Diese Donna?" fragte Woods weiter. „Nein, ich denke nicht," antwortete der Doctor. Er hatte das Gefühl, auf der Wache nur seine Zeit zu verschwenden. Er hatte gehofft, wenn auch bezweifelt, dass die Polizisten schon Informationen hätten, von denen er noch nichts wusste, jedoch schienen sich im Moment seine Zweifel ernsthaft zu bestätigen. Plötzlich fragte Kingston: „Was ist mit Violet?" DI Woods warf schnell einen Blick auf das Gesicht des fremden Mannes, um seine Reaktion zu beobachten. Doch es kam keine. Er konnte ganz offensichtlich mit dem Namen nichts anfangen. „Wer ist das?" fragte er dann auch. „Das Mädchen, Goldmans Nichte" fügte Kingston hinzu. „Goldmans Nichte??!! Natürlich! Sie war es, die im Park war." Plötzlich war der Doctor ganz aufgeregt. „Was wissen Sie von ihr? Wo ist sie? Wie sieht sie aus?" DCI Rodwick lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und legte die Karten offen auf den Tisch. „Das werden wir Ihnen auch gerade sagen, Mr. Smith. Wir glauben, dass Adam Black und Ian Goldman verwandt waren und wir haben den Verdacht, dass Sie, Mr. Smith, aus irgendeinem Grund diese Familie umbringen wollen! Da werden wir Ihnen doch wohl kaum sagen, wo sich die Nichte befindet."

Der Doctor war aufgesprungen und Kingston erhob sich ebenfalls blitzschnell von seinem Platz, um John Smith in Schach zu halten, falls er ausrasten sollte. Der jedoch verwuschelte sich nur die Haare. „Sie müssen mir sagen, wo sie ist. Ich muss sie finden. Ich kann ihr helfen. Wenn ich nicht zu ihr komme, wird vielleicht Schlimmes geschehen. Verstehen Sie nicht, sie könnte als Nächste sterben." Rodwick sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Soll das eine Drohung sein?" Der Doctor ließ die Schultern hängen und schaute genervt zur Decke. „Nein," sagte er betont langsam. „Es ist eine Warnung. Das ist die Ankündigung eines Übels, auf das ich verdammt noch mal keinen Einfluss habe, wenn Sie mir nicht sagen, wo das Mädchen ist!"

Rodwick traf eine Entscheidung. „Mr. Smith, wir wissen nicht, wo das Mädchen ist." Der Doktor schaute ihn überrascht an. „Sie... Sie wissen gar nicht, wo Goldmans Nichte steckt?" Er war sprachlos. Rodwick hatte das unangenehme Gefühl vor dem fremden Mann versagt zu haben und er hatte keine Ahnung, wieso es ihm auf einmal so wichtig war, John Smith zu unterstützen. Also sagte er: „Wir können Ihnen sagen, wie sie ungefähr aussieht und wo sie gesehen wurde, aber wir haben nicht die leiseste Idee, wo sie sich im Augenblick aufhalten könnte." Der Doctor atmete tief ein und aus. „Haben Sie schon eine Suchaktion gestartet?" Rodwick bestätigte dies.

Tanya Woods war immer irritierter. So benahm sich kein Mörder. Jedenfalls keiner, der einigermaßen klar im Kopf war. Was sollten Sie mit ihm machen? Er schien von ihnen erwartet zu haben, dass sie schon etwas über den Mörder herausgefunden hätten. Gut, dachte sie. Das wäre normal. Das wäre, was jeder von einer Mordkommission erwarten würde. Die derzeitige Tatsache war jedoch, dass sie nicht einmal etwas über die Toten hatten herausfinden können, geschweige denn über den Mörder. Aber dieser Mann, der angeblich John Smith hieß, jedenfalls manchmal, wie er sagte, - dieser Mann schien tatsächlich enttäuscht von ihnen zu sein. Tanya Woods wollte ihn gerade zur Rede stellen und ihn fragen, was er denn noch wüsste, weil sie inzwischen überzeugt war, dass er nicht der Mörder sein konnte, da klopfte es an der Tür des Büros.

Rodwicks Sekretärin trat herein und steckte dem DCI eine Notiz zu. Sie verließ das Zimmer und Rodwick warf einen Blick auf den Zettel. „Herrjemine," rief er aus. Alle drei anderen Anwesenden schauten erschrocken zu ihm. Der Doctor lief um den Tisch zu Rodwicks Platz und fragte aufgeregt: „Was ist los? Habt ihr sie gefunden? Wurde sie angegriffen? Hat man den Täter? War noch jemand bei ihr?" Rodwick drehte sich langsam auf seinem Platz um und blickte zu John Smith hinauf. „Nein," sagte er. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie enttäuschen muss, aber es geht nur um einen Laptop." Er wandte sich an Tanya Woods und Kingston. „Er ist gestohlen worden."

Kingston schaute Rodwick leicht befremdet an. „Blacks Laptop? Gestohlen?" Wütend fragte er den Doctor: „War das ihre Ms Donna? Sollten Sie uns hier ablenken, damit wir keine Zeit haben, uns bei dem Computerexperten nach den Ergebnissen zu erkundigen?" Ihm fiel selbst auf, dass das weit hergeholt war und als er Tanya Woods' empörten Blick sah, murmelte er ein „Sorry" und setzte sich.

Der Doctor nahm ebenfalls Platz. „Black hatte also einen Laptop, den Sie bei Ihrem Experten untergebracht hatten?" Tanya Woods bestätigte dies. „Und Sie haben bis jetzt nichts auf dem Laptop gefunden, was Ihnen, nun ja, Hinweise auf die Toten und die Täter gegeben haben könnte?" fragte der Doctor neugierig weiter. „Das System war verschlüsselt. In einer fremden Schrift, oder so," gab Rodwick zu. „Ach, natürlich," der Doctor griff sich an die Stirn. „Hätte ich mir denken können, dass Sie damit nichts anzufangen wissen. Und jetzt kann ich ihn natürlich nicht mehr sehen. Nur so interessehalber: Hatte Ian Goldman auch einen Laptop?" fügte er beiläufig hinzu. Diesmal antwortete Kingston: „Bei ihm zu Hause war keiner. Er hatte auf seiner Arbeit natürlich einen Dienstcomputer, aber der ist selbstverständlich Eigentum von EURIS." Der Doctor schaute ihn fassungslos an. „Eigentum von EURIS??!!" wiederholte er. „Sind Sie nun die Kriminalpolizei von London oder nicht? Sie werden ja wohl kaum Firmengeheimnisse verraten, wenn sie Goldmans Computer durchsucht haben! Sie haben es hier mit einem Mordfall zu tun, meine Herrschaften! Ist es denn zu viel verlangt, ein bisschen Eigeninitiative zu zeigen? Wenigstens im Rahmen des Möglichen?"

DCI Rodwick, DI Woods und DS Kingston starrten den Mann an. So sehr ihnen John Smith in der letzten halben Stunde auch merkwürdig vorgekommen war, so sehr verwunderte sie dieser Ausbruch dann doch. Als der Doctor ihre verblüfften Gesichter sah, faltete er resigniert die Arme zusammen und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Was ich sagen wollte," begann er, „ist, dass Sie sich vielleicht langsam auf den Weg machen sollten, um sich Ian Goldmans Firmencomputer zu beschaffen. Zum Beispiel JETZT!"

Tanya Woods fuhr zusammen, so deutlich war der Mann geworden. Sie warf Rodwick einen Blick zu, aber der DCI schaute auf die Uhr. „Nun gut," sagte er dann langsam, „DI Woods, Sie gehen mit Kingston zu EURIS und holen den Computer. Kingston kann Sie beide fahren. Lassen Sie sich von der Rezeption hier eine Erlaubnisbescheinigung geben. Ich, für meinen Teil, werde in Goldmans und Cleevelands Stadtteil fahren und dort nach Violet Ausschau halten. Gestern um die Zeit lief sie dort mit Goldman herum." Er erhob sich, packte die CCTV-Bilder in die Mappe zurück und wollte gerade zur Tür gehen, da fragte der Doctor unschuldig: „Ähem, und was ist mit mir?" Rodwick hatte ihn ganz vergessen. „Sie? Sie bleiben solange hier, bis wir wiederkommen. Wenn Sie was zu dem Computer sagen können, können Sie das genauso gut tun, wenn er vor Ihnen steht. Kingston, sorgen Sie für Mr. Smiths Verwahrung. Ich muss jetzt los." Geräuschvoll schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

"Na dann," sagte Kingston zum Doctor. „Ich bringe Sie mal zu den Polizisten, die Sie hergebracht haben. Die kennen Sie ja schon." Der Doctor erhob sich und bot an: „Ich könnte doch zu EURIS mitkommen." Kingston lachte. „Ja, ja, schon klar," sagte er und schob den Doctor zur Tür.

Tanya Woods folgte den beiden auf den Flur und zu einem Büro zwei Stockwerke höher. Sie klopfte an und betrat es zuerst. Der Polizist, der an den Doctor gefesselt gewesen war und sein Kollege saßen an einem von mehreren Tischen und blickten auf, als Tanya Woods hereinkam. Er kannte sie vom Sehen und lächelte ihr zu. „Hallo! Was gibt's?" fragte er. Dann verzog er leidvoll das Gesicht. Er hatte Kingston und den Doctor entdeckt. „Oh nein, nicht er schon wieder."

__________________________________________________________________________

Daniel Cleeveland hatte einen ähnlichen Entschluss gefasst wie DCI Rodwick und war bereits auf dem Weg nach Hause. Ihm war erst spät der Gedanke gekommen, dass Goldmans Nichte vielleicht wieder in der Gegend unterwegs sein könnte, möglicherweise würde er sie ja sogar mit einem anderen Familienmitglied treffen, jedenfalls hatte er hastig seine Sachen zusammengepackt und den nächsten Bus genommen. Er wusste nicht recht, wie er reagieren sollte, wenn er sie treffen würde und Goldmans Familie noch nichts von dessen Tod wusste, weil ja die Polizisten gesagt hatten, dass sie niemanden hatten ausfindig machen können, aber das würde er sich spontan überlegen. Wenn er die Kripo richtig verstanden hatte, war es erstmal das Wichtigste, überhaupt jemanden von Goldmans Verwandten zu treffen.

So sehr Daniel auch hoffte, dass Goldmans Familie bereits von seinem Tod erfahren hatte, so sehr wünschte er sich auch, dass Violet nicht bei dem Mord dabei gewesen war. Sie war noch so jung und sicherlich war es generell schlimm, bei dem Tod eines Angehörigen dabei zu sein, aber einen Mord mitzuerleben, musste tiefer greifende Folgen für das Kind haben als, wenn es zum Beispiel ein Verkehrsunfall gewesen wäre.

Daniel stieg ein paar Haltestellen eher aus. Der Tag war sehr frisch und eiskalt gewesen, aber mit der Dunkelheit, die langsam einsetzte, schien es ein kleines bisschen wärmer zu werden. Vielleicht war es aber auch einfach nur weniger windig. Der Himmel verlor seine winterliche Klarheit jedoch nicht und man konnte die ersten Sterne am Nachthimmel erkennen.

Daniel lief durch die Straßen, die ihm in den letzten Jahren so vertraut geworden waren und achtete auf die Menschen, die ihm entgegen kamen. Er lief besonders langsam an den Läden vorbei, vor denen er Goldman und Violet gestern getroffen hatte, aber bis zu seiner Straße fiel ihm überhaupt kein Mädchen auf.

Auf den letzten paar Metern vor seiner Haustür kramte er in seiner Umhängetasche nach seinem Schlüssel. Wo steckte der nur? Vor seinem Haus angekommen prüfte Daniel seine Jackentaschen und Hosentaschen, aber er fand ihn nicht. Im Licht der Straßenlaternen suchte er schließlich zwischen den Papieren in seinem Ordner, aber da er ihn dort auch nicht fand, richtete er sich auf und überlegte einen Augenblick, wo er seinen Schlüssel zuletzt gesehen hatte. Und sofort fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er hatte auf der Arbeit zu hastig zusammengepackt. Sein Schlüssel musste noch auf dem Schreibtisch liegen. Er hatte ihn aus der Tasche genommen, um Akten hineinzutun, damit die wiederum nicht auf dem Schlüssel lägen, wenn er nach Hause käme. Und dann hatte er den Schlüsselbund nicht wieder zurückgelegt.

Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als wieder zu EURIS zu fahren und dort den Schlüssel abzuholen. Es würde sicherlich noch jemand da sein. Daniel überlegte, ob er sich ein Taxi nehmen sollte, aber ein Blick auf die Armbanduhr sagte ihm, dass in ein paar Minuten ein Bus von der nächsten Haltestelle fahren würde. Also beschloss er, den zu nehmen.

__________________________________________________________________________

DS Kingston und DI Tanya Woods erreichten EURIS, als die Sonne ganz untergegangen war. Sie zeigten dem Portier, der ein anderer als am Vormittag war, ihre Dienstausweise und sagten, dass sie zur Rechtsabteilung müssten. Er ließ sie durch und sie gingen zu den Aufzügen. Einer wartete schon auf sie. Sie stiegen ein und drückten auf den fünften Knopf. Erstaunlich langsam zog sich der Fahrstuhl nach oben. Als sie ausstiegen, schloss sich gerade neben ihnen die Tür des anderen Fahrstuhls. Tanya Woods hoffte, dass die Sekretärin noch da wäre, da sie sonst eventuell nicht so einfach in Goldmans Büro kämen und erst den Sicherheitsdienst des Unternehmens rufen müssten.

Aber sie hätte sich keine Gedanken machen müssen. Goldmans Sekretärin war noch in ihrem hell erleuchteten Büro und schien gerade ihren Computer herunterzufahren. „Wir versuchen Energie zu sparen," begrüßte Sie die Polizisten mit einem Lächeln. „Gibt es noch etwas, womit ich Ihnen helfen kann?" Tanya Woods wunderte sich über die Formulierung, aber sie holte die polizeiliche Beschlagnahmungsbefugnis aus ihrer Brusttasche und hielt sie Goldmans Sekretärin hin. „Wir würden gerne Mr. Goldmans Computer mitnehmen, genauso wie eventuelle USB-Sticks oder andere Datenträger."

Die Sekretärin warf verwundert einen Blick auf das Papier, das die DI ihr gegeben hatte und rückte ihre Brille zurecht. „Das verstehe ich nicht," sagte sie zögerlich. „Ihre Kollegen haben den Computer doch gerade mitgenommen. Keine zwei Sekunden bevor Sie kamen." „Wer war das?" fragte Tanya Woods scharf. „War es eine rothaarige Frau?" Die Sekretärin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es waren ein Polizist, er hat mir auch so einen Beleg gegeben, und seine Tochter. Er sagte, es sei heute bei Ihnen Töchter-Tag." Tanya Woods stieß ein ungläubiges Lachen aus. Das war zu absurd! „Und keiner von ihnen war rothaarig. Um genau zu sein, sahen sie eher wie Mr. Goldman aus, wissen Sie? Sie hatten, nun ja, ähnliche Augen."

DS Kingston und DI Woods sahen sich an. Für einen Moment waren sie wie vom Donner gerührt. Dann rannten sie zum Ausgang.

__________________________________________________________________________

In dem Moment, in dem sie das Großraumbüro der Juristen verließen, schloss Daniel Cleeveland im fünften Stock von EURIS die Tür zum Treppenhaus hinter sich. Er war sehr überrascht, vor sich die zwei Polizisten vom Vormittag, darunter auch DI Tanya Woods, zu sehen, nachdem sie offenbar einen kurzen Sprint hingelegt hatten und nun mit einer Vollbremsung die Taste zum Öffnen der Fahrstuhltür drückten. Ein Fahrstuhl ging sofort auf. Ohne nachzudenken stieg Daniel mit ein.

„Daniel!!" rief Tanya Woods aus. Und nachdem ihr eingefallen war, dass sie sich erst einen halben Tag kannten, fügte sie grinsend ein „Cleeveland" hinzu. „Haben Sie unten in der Halle oder beim Fahrstuhl einen Mann und ein Mädchen gesehen?" fragte Kingston Daniel. „Nein, ich habe die Treppe genommen. Warum? Wer sind sie?" fragte Daniel zurück. „Wir vermuten, dass es Verwandte von Goldman sind," antwortete Kingston. „Sie haben uns seinen Computer vor der Nase weggeschnappt. Gott, ist dieser Fahrstuhl langsam!" Er betätigte die Taste für den zweiten Stock und der Fahrstuhl hielt an. Die Türen hatten sich kaum halb geöffnet, da waren die drei schon auf dem Weg zur Treppenhaustür um die restlichen Stockwerke zu laufen.

In der Halle riefen sie dem Portier im Vorbeilaufen zu, ob hier eben ein Mann und ein Mädchen mit einem Computer vorbeigekommen seien. „Aber ja," sagte der Portier. „Die sind hier gerade eben hinausgegangen." Die beiden Kriminalbeamten und Daniel hechteten zum Haupteingang. Er führte auf einen größeren Platz. Orange-gelb leuchtende Straßenlaternen warfen am Rand ihr Licht auf ihn. Schräg über den Platz sah Daniel Cleeveland zwei Gestalten, eine Große und eine Kleinere, hastig in einer Seitenstraße verschwinden. „Da lang!" rief er. Die anderen beiden folgten ihm.

Sie waren gerade in die Straße eingebogen und hatten die Silhouetten der zwei Figuren erkannt, da drehte sich die Kleinere flüchtig um. Einen Moment später liefen die beiden los. „Das müssen sie sein," rief Tanya Woods. Der Mann und das Mädchen bogen nach links um eine Ecke. Ihre Verfolger erhöhten ihr Tempo. Daniel sah kaum andere Menschen auf der Straße. Es war ein Finanzviertel und die meisten hatten wohl schon Feierabend gemacht. Sie folgten den Zweien um die Ecke und konnten gerade noch erkennen, wie sie nicht sehr weit entfernt in eine andere Straße nach rechts einbogen. Der Mann schien eine Art Rucksack zu tragen, der unhandlich und schwer zu sein schien. Sie folgten ihnen weiterhin, passierten ebenfalls die Ecke und suchten kurz die Straße mit den Augen nach den beiden ab. Da bemerkten sie, dass die zwei offenbar etwa fünfzig Meter vor ihnen stehen geblieben waren. Der Mann drehte sich hastig um, aber als er Daniel, Tanya Woods und Kingston sah, schreckte er auch vor ihnen zurück.

Nun sah Daniel, was sie vermutlich zum Stehen gebracht hatte und er wunderte sich. Vom anderen Ende der Straße bewegte sich in zügigem Tempo eine massige Gestalt, die eine Art Umhang zu tragen schien, auf sie zu. Kingston lief weiter zu Goldmans Verwandten. Das Mädchen – Daniel konnte noch nicht genau erkennen, ob es tatsächlich Violet war – wendete sich von ihnen ab und rannte auf einen breiteren Durchgang zwischen zwei Häusern zu. Der Mann folgte ihr. Sie hatten gerade den Durchgang erreicht, da schienen sie auch davor zurückzuschrecken.

__________________________________________________________________________

„Laufen Sie weg!" schrie das Mädchen, mit dem Donna gerade zusammengestoßen war. „Aber hallo? Moment mal? Was geht hier überhaupt vor sich?" fragte Donna perplex. Sie hatte sich vollkommen verlaufen und alles, was sie bislang in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, war, dass sie sich wohl in einem Finanzviertel befand, in dem praktisch keine Leute mehr herum liefen. Bis auf diese hier, stellte sie fest. Sie fasste das Mädchen an den Schultern, um eine Erklärung zu verlangen und schaute ihr ins Gesicht, als sie fast erstarrte. „Oh mein Gott! Du bist es! Ich hab dich gefunden!" Das Mädchen schaute irritiert zurück. Mit offenem Mund starrte Donna zu dem Mann, der das Mädchen begleitet hatte und einen nervös Schritt vor ihr zurückgetreten war. „Ich hab euch gefunden!" wiederholte Donna jubilierend.

„Wie auch immer," unterbrach der Mann sie nun mit einem Blick zu beiden Seiten der Straße, in der er stand. „Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber wir haben es gerade verdammt eilig hier wegzukommen und wenn Ihnen Ihr Leben lieb ist, dann sollten sie mitkommen!" Donna ließ das Mädchen los, das weiter in den unbeleuchteten Durchgang hineinging und trat einen Schritt nach vorne, von wo aus sie die Straße sehen konnte. Von rechts kamen drei Menschen auf sie zu gerannt und offensichtlich waren sie etwas erstaunt sie zu sehen.

Von links jedoch kam in einiger Entfernung eine stämmige, breite, dunkel umhängte Figur auf sie zu. Sie trug einen Umhang und schien darunter kurze, kräftig gebaute Beine zu haben, mit denen sie im Eiltempo die Mitte der Straße entlang stampfte. Wenn Donna nicht gesehen hätte, was sich auf Brusthöhe beim Laufen rhythmisch mitbewegte, hätte sie das Wesen vermutlich komisch gefunden. Aber auf sie und den Chittablot-Mann war ein faustgroßes Maschinengewehrrohr gerichtet. Jedenfalls sah es stark danach aus. „Du machst Witze!" Donna konnte es kaum fassen. „Die sehen ja fast genauso aus, wie ich sie mir vorgestellt habe! Sind alle Hathedictonars so hässlich?" fragte sie den Mann mit dem Rucksack. Der sah sie entgeistert an. „Rennen Sie!" rief er dann, trat auf sie zu und zog sie mit sich in den Gang. Dort drehte er sich noch einmal um und fuhr die drei Menschen an, die ihm gefolgt waren. „Kommen Sie! Rennen Sie! Wir müssen alle hier weg, wir haben keine andere Chance!"

Alle zusammen liefen sie, so schnell sie konnten, durch den Durchgang auf das Licht der nächsten Querstraße zu.

__________________________________________________________________________

Das Mädchen rannte voraus und die Erwachsenen folgten ihr. Nachdem die Polizisten, Daniel und Donna ungefähr zwei Straßen mit den Chittablots mitgelaufen waren, wandte sich der Mann an sie. „Rennen Sie weg! Laufen Sie woanders hin! Er will uns, nur uns. Retten Sie sich!" Zu Donnas Überraschung zog der Polizist im Laufen etwas aus seiner Jacke. Es stellte sich als Dienstausweis heraus. „DS Kingston und dies hier ist DI Woods," rief er und wedelte mit der Marke. „Mordkommission. Wir haben ein paar Fragen an Sie." Der Chittablot lachte. „Wenn wir dazu kommen, gerne."

Daniel schaute zu Donna. „Hi, ich bin übrigens Daniel. Daniel Cleeveland." „Donna," keuchte Donna. „Donna Noble." Tanya Woods ließ sich ein Stück zurückfallen, um sie sich anzuschauen. „Natürlich. Sie sind Donna! Hätte ich mir ja gleich denken können, dass Sie hier früher oder später aufkreuzen." „Sie kennen mich?" fragte Donna atemlos. „Wir haben Sie auf CCTV," rief Tanya ihr zu. „Und wir haben ihren Bekannten, John Smith." „Den Doctor," jubilierte Donna. „Wo ist er? Wir müssen zu ihm! Er wird wissen, was zu tun ist." Tanya Woods runzelte die Stirn. „Ähm, wir haben ihn in Verwahrung. Er ist noch auf dem Revier." „Sie haben ihn nicht mitgebracht??!" schrie Donna. Was sollten sie tun? Würden Sie es noch zum Polizeirevier schaffen, bevor der Hathedictonar, der beständig aufholte, sie eingeholt hatte? Was wäre, wenn sie in den nächsten paar Minuten auf Menschen träfen, die Donna auf den letzten Metern – zu deren Glück – nicht gesehen hatte?

Und wieso kam ihr diese Straße so bekannt vor?

„Hey, du, weißt du eigentlich, wo wir lang laufen? Hier waren wir schon mal!" rief Donna dem Mädchen zu. Das drehte sich um. „Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich mich hier auskenne?" Na super. Sie würden den Doctor nicht mehr erreichen. Donna leistete sich einen Blick zurück. Der Hathedictonar war so nah, dass er sicherlich bald von seinem Laser-gewehr-was-auch-immer Gebrauch machen würde.

„Hier entlang," rief Kingston plötzlich. Er war in eine schmale Straße abgebogen. Die anderen fünf machten eine Vollbremsung und rannten ihm hinterher. Donna war ziemlich außer Atem und schnappte kurz nach Luft, bevor sie den anderen folgte.

Da fiel ihr das Schild am Anfang der Straße auf.

„STOOOP! Sofort zurückkommen!! Das ist eine Sackgasse!!" Sie hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, als sie etwas Heißes neben sich spürte. Eine Laserpatrone explodierte an der Hauswand neben ihr. Sie schrie auf und rannte den anderen hinterher. „RENNT!" rief Donna. Sie konnte jetzt nur noch hoffen, dass sie am Ende der Sackgasse doch irgendwie weiter kommen würden, über einen Wirtschaftsweg vielleicht. Aber nur wenige Meter in der Straße erkannte sie, dass deren Ende aus der fensterlosen Hausrückwand einer größeren Parallelstraße bestand. Sie waren gefangen.

Die Anderen waren offensichtlich auch schon zu dem Ergebnis gekommen und standen etwa zwanzig Meter vor ihr unschlüssig zusammen. Plötzlich sah Donna DS Kingston auf sie zu kommen. Seine Dienstwaffe von sich gestreckt, schritt er bedächtig auf den Hathedictonar zu, den die Kurve stark verlangsamt hatte.

„Nein," rief sie. „Tun Sie das nicht." Sie rannte auf ihn zu. „Er wird sie umbringen! Sie haben doch Black und Goldman und die beiden Menschen gesehen. Er wird Sie töten, wenn Sie sich ihm in den Weg stellen!" schrie sie ihn an. Kingston wehrte sie ruhig mit einer Hand ab. „Black und Goldman waren nicht bewaffnet. Ich habe Sie in diese Straße geführt. Das war mein Fehler. Und nun werde ich uns verteidigen. Gehen Sie zu den Anderen." Donna blieb fassungs- und atemlos stehen. „Mr. Kingston," konnte sie nur noch rufen. „Gehen Sie nicht." Der DS rief jetzt zu dem Hathedictonar, dessen Umriss nun langsam näher kam. Offensichtlich hatte er Kingstons Waffe bemerkt. „Bleiben Sie stehen oder ich schieße auf Sie," rief Kingston. „Nicht! Sagen Sie das -" –nicht, wollte Donna rufen, aber ihr Satz ging in der Explosion unter, mit der Kingston auf den Boden geschleudert wurde. Der Hathedictonar hatte auf ihn gefeuert und ihn, soweit Donna das erkennen konnte, mitten in der Brust getroffen. DS Oliver Kingston lebte nicht mehr.

Rückwärts, die Augen abwechselnd auf den toten Kingston und den Hathedictonar gerichtet, stolperte sie hastig zu den anderen. Der Hathedictonar gewann wieder an Tempo und steuerte nun direkt auf die Gruppe zu. Tanya Woods meldete sich mit zitternder Stimme zu Wort. „Ich habe immer noch meine Waffe," sagte sie zu den anderen, aber Daniel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bitte. Gehen Sie nicht." Donna unterstützte ihn. „Der Hathedictonar wird Sie töten, bevor Sie auch nur die Chance haben, zu schießen." Alle schauten sie an. „Der was?" fragte Daniel. „Das ist alles unsere Schuld," sagte der Mann. Er hatte seinen Rucksack abgenommen. „Die wollen Violet und mich und unsere Familie vernichten. Lange Geschichte. Keine Zeit dafür." Tanya Woods schrie auf. Der Hathedictonar war näher gekommen. Alle drehten sich zu ihm um und wichen ein paar Schritte zurück.

Alle, außer dem Mann, der sich wegen des Rucksacks in seinen Händen nur schwerfällig wenden konnte. „Chiiittaaaablooot," tönte es mit einer Stimme, die ähnlich wie das Qietschen eines Zugs beim Bremsen klang, von dem Hathedictonar. Dann feuerte er. Und im gleichen Moment, wenn nicht sogar einen Augenblick früher, schleuderte der Chittablot-Mann den schweren Rucksack in Richtung des Hathedictonars. Der Computer und die Laserpatrone explodierten mitten in der Luft. Der Rucksack fiel rauchend auf den Boden. Der Chittablot war von der Wucht, mit der er ihn weggeschleudert hatte, nach hinten gestolpert. Das Mädchen zog ihn rasch auf die Beine und sie wichen schnell weiter zurück.

Mit einem Mal merkte Donna, dass alle Augen auf sie gerichtet waren. „Was sollen wir jetzt tun?" fragte Violet. Donna wusste es nicht. So sehr sie auch den anderen helfen wollte und so sehr sie auch ihr eigenes Leben retten wollte, sie wusste nicht, wie sie aus dieser Lage heraus kommen sollten. Der Hathedictonar kam in Fahrt. Fiebrig dachte sie nach. Was würde sie tun, wenn sie mit dem Doctor zusammen wäre? Was würde der Doctor tun?

„RENNT!" schrie sie.

Denn aus den Augenwinkeln hatte sie am Ende der Sackgasse ein blaues Leuchten erkannt.

So schnell sie konnten, liefen alle fünf auf die Tardis zu, die sich vor ihren Augen materialisierte. Der Doctor streckte den Kopf heraus. „Hat da jemand Lust auf eine Spritztour?" fragte er. „Doctor!" Donna umarmte ihn stürmisch. „Und ich dachte immer, ich würde nur mit dir viel rennen." Sie machten Platz für die anderen, die sich nun in die Polizeibox drängten und erst einmal im Eingangsbereich stehen blieben.

„Aber," stammelte Daniel, „wir passen hier ja alle rein." „Jaah," gähnte der Doctor. „Da haben wir ja Glück gehabt, nicht wahr? Sonst wär's eng geworden."

Dann warf er wieder einen Blick zur Tür hinaus. Der Hathedictonar war in Feuerentfernung und hatte den Arm mit der Waffe gehoben. Der Doctor richtete seinen Überschallschraubenzieher auf ihn, drückte und drehte ihn zwei Mal. Der Hathedictonar kam zum Stehen, senkte die Arme und den Kopf und fiel auf die Knie. Dann regte er sich nicht mehr.

„Was haben Sie gemacht?" fragte das Chittablot-Mädchen, das neben den Doctor getreten war. „Haben Sie ihn getötet?" Der Doctor warf ihr einen langen Blick zu. „Nun jaa... technisch gesehen... ein Überschallschraubenzieher kann nicht wirklich töten, weißt du... also... es waren sowieso schon ein paar Schrauben bei ihm locker. Genauso wie bei allen Lebewesen, die glauben, sie könnten ein gesamtes anderes Volk auslöschen... Sagen wir, er ist auf Stand-by. In der Sackgasse stört er erstmal niemanden." Er blieb ihr die Antwort schuldig.

„Daniel Cleeveland," stellte sich Daniel, der sich langsam an die Tardis gewöhnt hatte, dem Doctor vor. „Und Sie sind Mr....?" „Doctor," sagte der Doctor. „Nicht Mister. Das war noch ein Anderer. Nur Doctor. Nicht mal John Smith, wenn ich das mal erwähnen dürfte," fügte er in Tanya Woods Richtung zu. Die schaute auf den Ultraschallschraubenzieher. „Wie haben Sie überhaupt Ihren Schraubenzieher wiederbekommen?" fragte sie irritiert. „Wie man das so macht," sagte er. „Ich habe freundlich darum gebeten." Tanya Woods blickte ihn ungläubig an. „Na, ganz so einfach war es natürlich nicht," gab der Doctor zu. „Ich musste schon auch ‚Bitte' sagen." Violet kicherte.

„Aber jetzt," der Doctor sah in die Runde, „haben wir Wichtigeres zu tun." Er schloss die Tür. „Aber DS Kingston ist noch da draußen," rief Tanya Woods. „Wir können ihn doch nicht hier liegen lassen!" „Er ist tot?" fragte der Doctor. „Das tut mir Leid, ich mochte ihn. Er war Schotte. Aber Sie müssen sich später darum kümmern, denn jetzt haben wir keine Zeit zu verlieren." Er lief in die Mitte der Tardis und betätigte ein paar Knöpfe und Hebel.

„Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung?" fragte Donna die Chittablots. „Die letzten Tage haben uns ganz schön trainiert," antwortete der Mann. „Ich bin übrigens Frank Greenwich. Jedenfalls ist das mein Name auf eurem Planeten. Ich muss mich sehr für Ihre Hilfe bedanken. Und das mit Ihrem Kollegen," er wendete sich Tanya Woods zu, „tut mir aufrichtig Leid." DI Woods schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hätte nicht auf das Ding zugehen sollen, das ist alles. Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld." Sie hielt sich an der nächstbesten Stange fest, weil die Polizeibox ins Schleudern geriet.

„Was passiert jetzt?" fragte Daniel den Doctor. Der antwortete in Richtung der Chittablots. „Jetzt wenden wir unser Sozialpädagogik-Studium an. Die Hathedictonars haben euer Hauptquartier entdeckt."

__________________________________________________________________________

Die Tardis kam zum Stehen. Der Doctor schritt auf die Tür zu und steckte erst den Kopf heraus, bevor er den anderen zuwinkte, ihm zu folgen. Sie traten auf eine beleuchtete Wohnstraße, in der auf der einen Seite größere Reihenhäuser standen, in denen noch vereinzelt Lichter zu sehen waren und auf deren anderen Seite sich ein Park befand. Sie verließen die Polizeibox. „Moment mal, eben waren wir doch noch..." begann Daniel. „Hat das vielleicht etwas damit zu tun, dass das Ding hier innen größer ist als außen?" „Das hier," erklärte der Doctor ihm endlich und deutete auf die Polizeibox, „ist die Tardis, mein Raumschiff." „Ihr Raumschiff?" Daniel musste schlucken. „Dann sind Sie ein Außerirdischer?? So was wie ein Marsmensch?" Donna lachte. Der Doctor verdrehte gekränkt die Augen. „Ich bin nicht vom Mars. Ich bin ein über 900 Jahre alter Timelord aus Gallifrey – nicht, dass ich erwarte, dass Sie wüssten, wo das lag – und dies hier sind übrigens Chittablots von dem Planeten Renol." Daniel schaute überrascht zu Frank und Violet. Ihm fielen erst jetzt ihre Augen auf. Das erklärte einiges. Die beiden winkten ihm zu. „Hallooo," riefen sie. Irritiert winkte er zurück.

Donna hatte sich inzwischen die längere Straße angeschaut. „Da hinten," rief sie dem Doctor zu. Am Ende der Straße marschierten etwa 15 massige Hathedictonars auf ein Haus zu. Sie kehrten Donna und den Anderen den Rücken zu und trugen alle Umhänge. ‚Oje,' dachte Donna. ‚Wir sind bei einer Harry-Potter-Convention gelandet. Kann der Überschallschraubenzieher eigentlich Patroni herstellen?' Der Doctor war losgelaufen. „Welches Haus genau gehört euch?" fragte er die Chittablots. „Das Letzte in der Straße ist unser Hauptquartier," antwortete Violet, die neben ihm herlief. „Danach kommt nur noch der Park." „Okay, danke. Jetzt wäre es das Beste, wenn ihr beiden euch zurückhaltet. Ihr dürft nicht in die Schusslinie geraten und es wäre auch gut, wenn euch die Chittablots nicht sehen, weil sie uns sonst für ein Hindernis zwischen sich und euch halten – was wir hoffentlich auch sein werden. Jedenfalls könnte das für alle ungemütlich werden. Geht zurück in die Tardis und ruft eure Leute in dem Haus an und sagt ihnen, dass sie es nicht verlassen sollen, egal was die Hathedictonars fordern." Violet und Frank warfen sich einen Blick zu. Dann drehten sie sich um und liefen zurück. __________________________________________________________________________

Die Hathedictonars waren nun auf Höhe des Hauses und hatten sich in zwei Reihen so angeordnet, dass sie es anschauten. Einer war einen Schritt vorgetreten. „CHIIITAAABLOOOTS!" rief er. Hinter den beleuchteten Fenstern des ersten Stocks bewegten sich die Vorhänge, aber es war keiner zu sehen. Donna, der Doctor, Daniel und Tanya hielten in einiger Entfernung vor den Hathedictonars an. Die Straßenlaternen leuchteten sie von der Seite an und sie warfen mehrere Schatten auf den festgetretenen Schnee auf der Straße.

„Hört auf!" rief der Doctor den Hathedictonars zu. „Hört sofort auf!" Die Hathedictonars drehten sich gleichzeitig behäbig zu ihnen. Donna fühlte sich unwohl, schon wieder diese Laserwaffe auf sich gerichtet zu sehen, aber sie wusste, dass sie in dieser Entfernung sicher war.

„Und Siiiie siiiind?" rief der Anführer der Hathedictonars. „Ich bin der Doctor," sagte der Doctor. „Ich bin hier um zu helfen." Die Hathedictonars lachten höhnisch ihr quietschiges Zugbremsen-Lachen. „Uuuuns zu heelfen, hiiiiiieeeße, Chiiiiiitaaablooots zuuu verniiiichteeen."

„Und gerade da liegt ihr falsch," antwortete der Doctor und trat ein paar Schritte nach vorne. „Ihr solltet inzwischen bemerkt haben, dass euch ein Soldat fehlt. Ihr habt ihn auf Frank und Violet angesetzt, die sich die Computer beschaffen sollten, auf denen die Daten für das Raumschiff der Chittablots gespeichert sind, mit dem sie von hier hätten fliehen können. Das wolltet ihr in eurer wahnsinnigen Idee von der Vernichtung der Chittablots natürlich verhindern. Aber ich sehe diesen Soldaten hier nirgendwo. Und wisst ihr wieso? Weil mein Überschallschraubenzieher weiter reicht als eure blöden Vernichtungsgerätschaften da." Donna konnte die Hathedictonars bei den letzten Worten zischen hören.

Der Doctor fuhr ungerührt fort: „Ich könnte euch alle sofort lahm legen. Hier und jetzt. Und was hättet ihr wohl davon? Na? Aber lahm gelegt oder nicht: Ihr werdet nie wieder irgendeinen Chittablot oder anderes Lebewesen töten, dafür werde ich sorgen, glaubt mir. Ihr habt also keine Chance mehr!

Aber ich kann euch immer noch helfen: Ich kann euch erlauben, zu eurem Planeten zurückzufliegen, um dort in Frieden und in Eintracht mit euren Nachbarn zu leben. Ihr werdet keine Kriege mehr führen und kriegt euren Teil des Trabanten zurück, mit dem alles anfing. Oder aber," erinnerte er sie scharf, „ich lege euch und die gesamte Armee der Hathedictonars auf allen Planeten lahm und es wird sein, wie wenn ich euch vernichtet hätte, so wie ihr die Chittablots auslöschen wolltet! Ich warne euch, Hathedictonars: Die Wahl liegt bei euch!"

__________________________________________________________________________

Die Hathedictonars zischten noch lauter und scharrten sich um ihren Anführer um zu beraten. Der Doctor beugte sich vornüber und stützte die Hände auf die Knie. Tanya Woods trat auf ihn zu und tippte ihm zaghaft von hinten auf die Schulter.

„Mr. Sm... ich meine, Doctor." Der Doctor lächelte. „Verzeihen Sie die Frage, aber wie können Sie... also... Warum dürfen Sie die Dinger da ‚lahm legen', wenn Sie es doch ihnen selbst verbieten, die, ähm, Chittablots zu vernichten? Nicht dass ich für die Dinger wäre, aber ich frag mich nur..." Der Doctor senkte für einen Augenblick die Augen. Dann sah er sie ernst an. „Das ist eine gute Frage. Was gibt mir das Recht, das zu entscheiden? Nun. Einer muss es machen. Ich bin ein Timelord. Das ist meine Aufgabe. Ich reise durch Raum und Zeit und hindere Völker daran, andere Völker zu vernichten, schlimmstenfalls hindere ich sie mit dem letzten Mittel." „Aber wie kommt es, dass Sie die Chittablots nicht von Anfang an retten konnten?" Nun grinste der Doctor ein bisschen verlegen. „Ich bin vielleicht ein Außerirdischer. Aber ich habe auch nur zwei Hände, genau wie Sie. Und retten Sie alle paar Tage einen Planeten?" Tanya Woods verstand, aber sie sagte: „Ich versuche es. Immer derselbe..." Der Doctor warf einen Blick in den klaren, eisigen Nachthimmel. „Da oben ist so viel Terror," sagte er, „und so viel Schönheit..." Tanya Woods schaute hinüber in den Park, in dem der Schnee von Mondlicht und den Laternen glitzerte. „Hier auch," bestätigte sie.

__________________________________________________________________________

Die Stimme des Hathedictonar-Anführers unterbrach sie. „Wiiir wooolleeeen wiiissen, waaas Siiiiieee miiit uunsereeem Soooldaateeen gemaaaacht haaaben!" forderte er. Der Doctor nickte. „Ich habe ihn langfristig ruhig gestellt. Aber ich kann ihn Ihnen zurück bringen. Ich kann es rückgängig machen. Dafür müssen Sie meine Bedingungen annehmen. Ich bitte Sie, akzeptieren Sie! So viele Völker sind schon an mir gescheitert, weil sie keinen Frieden akzeptieren wollten. Machen Sie diesen Fehler nicht. Ziehen Sie sich zurück!" Der Anführer winkte, um ihn zu unterbrechen. „Wiiir neeehmeeen diiiieee Beediiinguungeen aaan. Wir höööören aaauuf."

Der Doctor jubelte und sprang in die Luft. Daniel und Tanya umarmten sich erleichtert. Donna sagte: „Endlich mal ein vernünftiges Volk." Der Doctor kehrte zur Tardis zurück, von wo aus Frank Greenwich und Violet alles mitgehört hatten. Sie liefen dem Doctor jubelnd entgegen und umarmten ihn heftig. Dann liefen sie weiter zu Daniel, Tanya und Donna um das Gleiche bei ihnen zu machen. Der Doctor holte unterdessen mit der Tardis den Hathedictonar aus der Gasse im Finanzviertel. Einen Augenblick später erschien die Polizeibox zwischen den Menschen und den Hathedictonars. Der Doctor brachte den immer noch schlaffen Hathedictonar zu seinen Leuten.

Donna und die Anderen näherten sich ihnen. „Wo ist Ihr Raumschiff?" fragte der Doctor den Anführer. Der zog etwas Kleines aus seinem Umhang. „Veeerkleeeiiiineeert," sagte er. „Verstehe," antwortete der Doctor. „Ich werde Ihnen jetzt Ihren Soldaten zurückgeben. Dann verlassen Sie die Erde und betreten nie wieder einen Planeten in feindlicher Absicht. Ich werde es erfahren, wenn Sie sich meinen Bedingungen widersetzten. Das nächste Mal werde ich da sein, verlassen Sie sich darauf!" Er streckte die Hand aus und schüttelte die Pranke des Hathedictonars.

__________________________________________________________________________

Die Hathedictonars verließen die Erde kurz darauf. Die Chittablots kamen erst danach aus dem Haus. Die „Familie" von Adam Black, Ian Goldmann, Frank Greenwich und Violet bestand aus etwa dreißig Chittablots. Den letzten ihrer Art. Sie umarmten Frank und Violet stürmisch und tanzten ausgelassen auf der Straße. Einige bewarfen sich mit Schneebällen.

Nach einer Weile überlegten sie, wie sie nun nach Hause kämen, weil Goldmans Computer und Blacks Laptop wichtige Parameter für ihr Raumschiff enthalten hatte. Sie hatten das Ganze zur Sicherheit auf verschiedene Computer verteilt, aber nun fehlten ihnen zwei Teile, nachdem Frank sich mit den Computern verteidigt hatte – was ihm keiner übel nahm. Der Doctor versprach, sie alle in der Tardis mitzunehmen. Die Chittablots kicherten, als sie einen Blick auf die Polizeibox warfen, aber ein Älterer nickte weise. „Natürlich!" sagte er. „Timelord-Technik. Es wird innen drin größer sein." Daniel schaute den Chittablot verblüfft an.

__________________________________________________________________________

Es dauert nicht lange, bis sich alle von Tanya Woods und Daniel Cleeveland verabschiedet haben und an Bord der Tardis gegangen sind. Die Chittablot waren nur mit sich selbst und ihrem Raumschiff geflüchtet und kehren jetzt nur mit sich selbst zurück. Der Doctor und Donna winken den beiden Menschen kurz zu, bevor sie die Tür der Tardis von innen schließen. Daniel und Tanya beobachten Arm in Arm, wie die blaue Leuchte flackert und sich die Polizeibox vor ihren Augen dematerialisiert. Sie kehren zurück zum Finanzviertel, wo Kingstons Leiche immer noch in der Sackgasse liegt. Auf dem Weg dahin überlegen sie sich, was Tanya Woods wohl DCI Rodwick erklären soll, aber ihnen fällt schon etwas ein. Später wird Daniel auf Tanya Woods Sofa übernachten, weil sein Schlüssel immer noch bei EURIS liegt. Der Doctor und Donna, die reisen weiter.

Wolken ziehen sich langsam über London zusammen und es fängt wieder an zu schneien. „Einfache atmosphärische Überreizung" würde der Doctor das wohl nennen.


End file.
